


Endless Autumn

by IamtheOther5am



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Autumn, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Unhappy Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheOther5am/pseuds/IamtheOther5am
Summary: We know Lucien first and foremost as Tamlin's closest friend, and emmisary to the Spring Court. We know that he had a lover who was taken from him, but we don't know much else. This is my interpretation of Lucien's life in the Autumn Court, surrounded by his brothers and High Lord father, and the female who set his heart ablaze.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time I saw her, I was on a walk through the forest.

The low autumn sun shone brightly through the trees, shards of light piercing through the cool air and warming my skin.

As I walked amongst the weathered barks, the sound of my brothers laughing like fools in the formal gardens mercifully dying down, I stumbled upon her standing beside a reflecting pool. The water was a mirror in which she gazed upon herself, her long dark auburn hair swept over one shoulder, her simple but flattering deep purple dress swaying gently in the breeze.

I took a step out of the trees and stopped. She looked so melancholy, and yet so serene. I moved again, my boot landing on a dry twig. The snap echoed around the clearing, before being swallowed up by the dense forest. My eyes were wide.

Slowly, and unfazed by my presence, she raised her head to look at me, and smiled. Gods above, that smile was like pure unfiltered sunlight. As I gazed at her like a fool, she dropped her head and returned to staring into the water, as if searching for something.     

I contemplated turning around and walking back the way I came, but something brave, or perhaps reckless, pushed me forward. I padded round the water’s edge – mindful of the slippery leaves – and halted once more.

I watched as she lifted a hand and brushed her delicate fingers into her hair, pushing it behind her ear and revealing a distinctly pointed lobe. _Faerie_. Her pale skin shimmered with purple and blue and green tones, like a beautiful pearl. My breath hitched.

“Hello,” she smiled, her focus remaining on the still water, her voice a delicious purr. 

“Hello,” I replied, and took another step. “Have you lost something?”

“No.” Her response was short, but kindness filtered through.

I must have pulled a face of confusion, because she raised her head to me again and laughed a soft, delicate laugh. She turned her body to face me fully and clasped her hands together.

I felt that bravery swell again and shove me in the chest. “May I ask your name?”

“Thea.”

I set off walking towards her. “It’s nice to make your acquaintance, Thea,” I said, letting her name roll around in my head, absorbing its beauty, before I released it into the crisp air. I placed a hand on my chest and continued, “I’m Luc-”

“Lucien,” she interrupted, with a nod and another smile. “I know who you are, my lord.”

I pulled another face. “You do?” She nodded again. “How?”

“I am the daughter of the castle fire keeper, my lord. I live in the cottage on the edge of the forest.”

 “Oh.” I took a step closer still and pulled my hands behind my back. “Harven is a fine worker, very clean and tidy.” I scowled at my poor attempt at conversation, but she giggled again, the corners of her eyes crinkling, and suddenly I didn’t feel so ridiculous. “Honestly, if it weren’t for him, we’d have all frozen to death by now, of that I’m certain.”

“Your father can create fire out of thin air,” she smirked, “but thank you, my lord, I will pass on your compliments.” She gave a small bow, which I reciprocated, and gazed at me. My heart fluttered, perhaps even skipped a beat.

“You don’t need to call me that, by the way; _my lord_. I’m not the kind of male who requires others to stand on ceremony.”

“While your _brothers_ , on the other hand…” She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Yes. I wish I could say the same for them but…” I sighed and stopped a few feet from her, “Alas, they are great champions of tradition.”

“Is _that_ what you’re calling it?”

I chuckled. She was sharp as a pin; those emerald eyes and soft, full, _very_ kissable lips merely a lovely façade for her fierce intellect. “Besides, I’m not a lord.”

She frowned, “But you’re an heir to the Court.”

“Yes, but technically speaking, my father is the High Lord; and then Eris, Aristide -” I counted on my fingers, “- Terrell, Corentin, Drago, and Magnus come before me. So at best, I’m _seventh_ heir to the title.” I leaned towards her slightly and grinned, “So please, just call me Lucien.”

“All right then.” Her eyes fell back to the water, which from this side reflected the towering gold and red flecked trees. “Lucien.” She whispered my name to herself, and goose bumps rose on my flesh.

She released a sigh of contemplation and smoothed the skirt of her dress. I couldn’t take my eyes off her. In that moment I wondered what her childhood was like, what she dreamed about…who she loved.  

A chill fluttered through the forest, making her shiver. I immediately began unbuttoning the gold thread adorned tan jacket that I’d worn to practice my sword skills that morning.

“No, that’s not necessary,” she smiled, placing her hand over mine and halting me in my task. I felt a surge of energy, of emotion pass between us. I’d never felt anything so powerful and exhilarating. She must’ve felt it too, because her deep green eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak again, but remembered where her hand was and swiftly removed it.

“I didn’t mean to be presumptuous, Thea,” I gulped out, like I had forgotten how to speak.    

“I should get back to the castle,” she smiled hesitantly, “My father will be starting his afternoon rounds, and he needs my help to carry the kindling.”

“Very well,” I nodded, “I should return to my own duties, too, I suppose.”

“What exactly _do_ you do, Lucien?” she asked. The way she said my name was so intoxicating, I didn’t think I’d ever tire of hearing it.

I huffed out a sigh and shoved my hands into my pockets, “Good question. The High Lord usually sends me on a pointless errand of some kind; to collect taxes, or some minor trade discussion. But nothing too demanding for the runt of the litter.” I winked at her, but only to disguise the knot in my stomach at saying the words out loud. I had no official place in this court, I knew that. The past few decades had been spent almost entirely in the bedrooms of the most beautiful High Fae females.

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as that.” Thea said a moment later, as if reading my thoughts.

“Care to wager?”

She dropped her head and released a breath. “Perhaps next time.”

I arched an eyebrow, “Next…time?” I was such a stuttering fool; no one would ever have thought I’d spoken to a female before.

She nibbled her bottom lip, holding back a grin at my apparent naivety, and flicked her eyes in the direction I came from. “I’d wager we will speak again, Lucien; seventh in line to the Autumn Court.” She winked, and didn’t wait for my stammering, flustered face to calm down before she bid me good day and walked away.

I watched her hips sway gently as she trundled through the leaves, whipping them up with her dress as it skimmed the ground. She lifted a hand up to pull her beautiful thick hair over one shoulder again, drawing my attention to the sweeping curve of her neck.

I knew immediately that she would be my unravelling.

 

* * *

 

I spent the next few days wandering around the castle in search of Thea, hoping to glimpse her just for a moment. I could’ve winnowed, but the walk gave me time to think about what on earth I might say to her. Keep it casual, or charming, or perhaps a little of both?

The castle was vast; a pale stone structure with courtyards and many towers, that jutted out of the earth and high above the tree line with confidence - arrogance, even. It seemed very fitting for my father. I guess for me too.

I had grown up in this castle, yet it still left me in awe at its sheer scale, at its luxuries and its bravado. The Autumn Court had always been one of the wealthiest, steeped in tradition – sometimes almost crumbling under the weight of it – and ruled by show-offs.

Each hallway I roamed was ten feet wide, with a highly polished oak floor and an ornate red carpet running down the middle. Elaborate candelabras of peryton antlers stood on polished golden legs at either side, in-between imposing oil paintings of my ancestors.

There were so many rooms to search in; dining, living, bathing, music, galleries, and bedrooms in abundance – perfect for inter-court functions where the High Lord liked to boast that he could accommodate _everyone_.

Continuing my search one morning, I climbed yet another sweeping staircase, casting my eyes over every fireplace in every room, down every servant staircase I came across, until I heard the faint sound of logs being thrown into a basket. I spun around, and my shoulders sank. The sound was coming from the High Lord’s bedroom. The only room I’d ignored.

I headed over to the open double doors – solid oak and very heavy – and peered inside. There she was, kneeling before the hearth with her back to me, transferring silver birch logs from a wheeled cart into a large basket beside the fireplace.

She wore a brown cotton dress with a delicate spotted pattern running through it, and an apron over that, tied in a bow at the back. Her hair was braided and pulled over the same shoulder as last time, and as I stepped into the room and leaned against the door, I wondered if that was done on purpose, or by instinct.

What other little quirks did she have? My heart surged at the thought of finding out.

She began laying kindling on a pile of logs in the grate. “Are you going to talk to me, _seventh in line to the Autumn Court_ , or just stare at my behind for the next hour?” she asked. Even with her back to me, I could tell she was smirking as she said it.

“You know,” I said, sucking in air through my teeth, “That’s a very difficult choice to make.”

“Very funny, Lucien,” she replied, and sat upright on her knees. She glanced over her shoulder at me, those green eyes lowered slightly, and tipped her head to beckon me over.

Without a word, I pushed off the door and meandered towards her, taking in the room as I went. I could probably count on one hand the number of times I’d set foot in here.

Its amber-hued walls depicted scenes of Autumn Court battle triumphs in vivid, gory detail, and I often wondered how anyone could sleep surrounded by it. My mother hated it too, and her own suite of rooms couldn’t have been more different; warm peach tones and gold accents. I’d spent countless hours in that room as an infant.

I stopped at one side of the fireplace – large enough for me to stand inside – and looked down on her. She placed her hands on her hips and surveyed her work. “Is this the first one of the day?”

“Yes,” she nodded, and rocked back on her ankles, bringing herself effortlessly to her feet. “Only another fifty-nine to go.”

“By yourself?” I winced. It looked like very hard work.

“No, father is doing half. He gets the south wing today.” She brushed her hands on her clean apron and smiled, “I think he’s hoping to run into your mother; she always takes the time to talk to him.”

I smiled. “That doesn’t surprise me at all.”

She pulled a long match out of a pocket in the front of her apron and struck it against the stone mantel. She crouched down and lit the fire, blowing the new-born flame gently until it burst into vibrant orange life.

“It’s strange isn’t it,” I pondered, “In the castle of a High Lord who can manipulate fire, that we still light these things with a match.”

“Don’t complain,” she said, rising to her feet again. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have a job, and _we_ never would’ve met.” She smiled at me and dropped her eyes, gazing back up at me through long eyelashes. “And wouldn’t that have been a shame.”

“Indeed it would.” My hands tingled, and I felt a pull of something strong, something I could not resist, that moved me closer to her. She didn’t step away. In fact, she seemed to plant her feet solidly on the floor, and stared right into my eyes. Those deep green irises shone like the most precious jewels, and I knew it was a rare privilege to get to see them so close. My next words came in a soft whisper, “How come I’d never laid eyes on you until a few days ago? Where have you been hiding?”

“Aside from the fact that until recently you spent hardly any time in this court?” She chewed her bottom lip, pondering the words. “I grew up in the cottage with father, and spent many years running around the forest…”

“You did?” I frowned.

She gave a single nod and continued, “But I was a _very_ shy child, always afraid to make friends. I would hear you and your brothers playing and I would hide behind a tree trunk a safe distance away, watching you firing arrows at each other amongst the trees, kicking up dry leaves.” She sighed. “I wanted to say hello so desperately, and I was going to one day when I saw you alone - because your brothers frightened me - but then I…” She stuttered a breath, her eyes glazing with tears, and clamped her lips shut.

“You…what?” I asked. That force that had pulled me toward her tugged sharply, and I moved closer until we were sharing air. “Thea?” I whispered, lifting my hand to sweep a stand of hair away from her face. She didn’t flinch, didn’t move at all. I tucked it behind her ear and I felt her lean into me, ever so slightly. My breath hitched. “What happened?”

She shook her head as if waking from a dream, and stepped back just a little. “Never mind.” She adjusted her hair and loosened her shoulders. “Anyway, to answer your original question; I spent a lot of time working in the village nearby, until father asked for my help here.” She released a shaky breath and stared at me. I stared back, and we memorised each other’s faces. She pulled her gaze away from me first, over my shoulder, and hurriedly said, “And then we met. The end.”

“Oh, okay,” I nodded, and watched as she gathered up her things at lightning pace and loaded them into the cart.

“I err, have a busy day ahead, Lucien.” She said my name with barely a whisper, “So I will bid you good day and get back to my work.”

“Thea, wait…” I frowned at her rapid speech, at her fumbling, and spun around as she flew past in a blur, dragging the squeaking cart behind her.

There in the doorway stood our housekeeper and the reason for her hurried exit; Gagnon. I sucked in a breath, puffing out my chest as Thea rushed past him with a faint nod of acknowledgement and disappeared down the hall.

“Gagnon, my good man,” I lied. He was anything but. Old enough to have served 3 high lords of the Autumn Court, the portly faerie stood a foot smaller than me in his suited uniform, his short white hair wispy around his pointed ears. His orange-hued face was set in a permanent scowl, the teeth which he bared to me in a low growl slightly yellowed. He’d always hated me, and vice versa. My father, meanwhile, revered him. “Did you want something?” I asked, clasping my hands behind my back and sauntering towards him, towards the doorway and my exit from this horrible room.

“That boy from the Spring Court is here, my under-lord.” I almost snorted at that title. Obsessed with protocol. “He’s waiting for you in the great hall.”

“Excellent,” I said, keeping my voice as light and airy as possible. His face showed nothing but contempt. “I won’t keep you, then. I’ll escort myself.”

“That’s _not_ how it’s supposed to work,” Gagnon sneered.

“Well seen as I’m so lacking in decorum, it’s a good job I’m at the back of the line, isn’t it?” I winked at him and went to pat him on the shoulder.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled it towards him with surprising strength for such an old fae. “Keep away from that girl, _under-lord_ ,” he growled.

I yanked my hand away and glared at him, “I have no idea what you’re referring to, _old man_.”

“Better for me to see than my High Lord.”

“Always hoping for trouble, Gagnon, that’s your problem.”  I waved him off with a look that could set him on fire, and stepped around him into the hallway, “And by the way, that _boy_ is now the High Lord of the Spring Court, so you will address him as such. You know how much my father demands respect for his peers.” 

“That boy is no peer to the High Lord I serve,” Gagnon grumbled behind me as I walked away, but I ignored him.

I strained my ears to listen for the cart, but silence was all that greeted me. She was probably in the next room – my father’s private living room – but I thought it best to leave her to it. The look she’d given me when she was about to say something she shouldn’t…it was burned into my mind.

I dawdled for a moment, waiting for Gagnon to reappear, but he never came out. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at his meddling, but my stomach twisted in knots as I winnowed out of the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tamlin, my friend,” I beamed, opening my arms wide as I re-appeared in the great hall. The vaulted ceiling allowed my voice to echo the length of the room.

The High Lord of the Spring Court sat proudly in my father’s plush green velvet armchair by another enormous fireplace, one leg balancing on the other, and running his hands along the wide curved arms. His blonde hair was luminous, his pale green attire delicately stitched with spring flowers and birds, outlined in exquisite gold thread. He looked every inch the High Lord.

“Lucien,” he said with a weak smile and pushed up out of the chair. We met in the middle of the room and embraced. “I’ve missed you. How have you been?”

I patted him on the back and we parted. “Well, very well. And how is the Spring Court at this time of year?” I winked.

“Insufferably pleasant.” His words – though humorous – felt slightly empty, and we stared at each other for a good few moments before he laughed and I felt comfortable enough to join in.

It had been a long time since Tamlin and I had laughed, or even spent any time together at all, with him just having become the High Lord. The animosity between the Spring and Night Courts had come to a violent head, and with Autumn stuck in between, father had demanded we keep out of it, going as far as to stop me seeing my best friend. I still didn’t know for certain what had happened that led to his father’s death, and Tamlin wasn’t yet ready to tell me. One day he would though, I was certain.

When the laughter eventually died down, I moved over to one of the imposing full-height windows that looked out over the treetops. A sea of oranges, browns and golds greeted me, shifting in waves as the crisp autumn winds blew. “Everything’s changing, Tam.”

“I know,” my friend replied behind me, “And I’m not sure if that’s a good thing.”

I sighed, “ _Some_ things are certainly getting better.” I turned back to him and smiled.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, and moved to stand beside me, “In what way, may I ask?”

My eyes darted all around the room. There were many people in this castle who would benefit from listening to my conversations; my father, any of my brothers, even Gagnon… I dropped my head and whispered, “Not here.”

Tamlin immediately patted me on the shoulder and said, “Let’s get out of here, get some clean air into our lungs. I’ll spare you my beast form today, we’ll take the horses instead. What do you say?”

I nodded, and we winnowed to the stables.

 

* * *

 

The air was crisp as ever, the leaves softly crunching under hooves as we strolled through the grounds of the castle. My chestnut brown horse almost disappeared against the autumnal backdrop, whilst Tamlin’s black stallion dazzled in the morning sunshine.

“So…what’s her name?” he asked softly.

“Thea,” I said, trying and failing to hold back a wide grin.

“Gift of god,” Tamlin said under his breath, taking it in. He bobbed his head sideways in approval and returned my smile. “A human name.”

“Indeed, but she’s fae.”

“High fae?”

I shook my head, “She’s Harven’s daughter.”

Tamlin’s horse came to a shuddering halt as he yanked on the reins. “Harven? The fire keeper?” I nodded again. “ _Lucien_.”

“I know; you don’t have to say it,” I whispered, turning my horse back round to face him. My eyes darted all over the forest, at every shadow, every tree trunk. My fae ears twitched, listening for eavesdroppers. My breath shuddered through my chest. “It doesn’t matter to me.”

“But what will Beron say when he finds out you’re falling for a _servant girl?”_ My friend said those last two words with such fear? Surprise? Disgust? I couldn’t tell.

My stomach felt like lead. “I don’t care what he thinks. There’s something about her that’s just…enchanting.”

“Oh for goodness sake,” Tamlin growled, a faint rumble of his beast voice causing a flock of birds in a nearby tree to take flight. “You’re the son of a High Lord, Lucien, you have to think about how this would look.”  

“How _what_ would look, Tam?” I squared my shoulders, as my horse stepped left and right. I pulled on the leather reins and steadied him. “I don’t even know if anything _is_ happening, so I’ve not thought that far ahead,” I huffed, “And besides, I’m _seventh_ heir of this godsdamned place, so I’m sure father can stomach me continuing to be the family disappointment in the background!”

“You’re giving your father entirely too much credit,” he scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “Fifth, sixth, or seventh in line; it doesn’t matter _one bit_ to a male like your father.”

I frowned and sat up straighter, “Why are you not supporting me? Why is my best friend being so flippant about something as important as this?”

Tamlin’s face snapped back to mine. His eyes glazed over immediately. “Because I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. “Find yourself a High Fae, Lucien -”

“ _Why_ , just so I can please my father?” I scoffed.

He ignored me and continued, in an infuriatingly calm voice, “There are _many_ beautiful ones.” His eyes followed me as I pulled a face and continued looking around for spies. “The Dawn and Winter Courts have a number of females you’d like.”

I scoffed, “ _Cauldron, boil me!_ Have you picked one for yourself, then?”

His throat bobbed.

“This isn’t a meat market, Tam!”

“I know that.”

“Then why are you trying to force one upon me?” I scowled, throwing an arm out wide.

“You never had a problem acquiring other females before, Lucien.”

“I like Thea, and that’s that!”

“Fine.” Tamlin shrugged. “Tell me more about her. How long have you known her?”

“What?”

“How long?”

“A few days -”

“ _Days?_ ” He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the canopy of golden leaves that shaded us. “ _By the Cauldron_ , you’re a child.”

“Excuse me?” I snarled.

“Just…” He sighed and dropped his head against his chest. He silently ordered his horse to move towards me and came to a stop beside me. His eyes had softened, his shoulders dropped. “I’m sorry, old friend, I didn’t mean that. Just _please_ be careful.”

“Learn from your mistakes?” I asked.

Tamlin nodded and a small part of me sank. He wasn’t suggesting anything I hadn’t already thought about myself, but it still felt like an ash arrow to my heart.

I shrugged, “Well, like I said; we’ve only known each other a few days, and it might not turn into anything…but I’ll keep your suggestion in mind.”

“Good,” he said with a weak smile. He patted my shoulder and looked away, “I _am_ happy for you, though, if you think you’ve found someone, Lucien. Please know that. I’m just looking out for you, that’s all.”

“I know,” I bobbed my head in acknowledgement, “And I know it won’t be easy, but I want to try. I _have_ to.”

 

* * *

 

Tamlin stayed with us for a few weeks, and I wondered if part of the reason was because he wasn’t ready to face his responsibilities as High Lord. He spent many hours with my father discussing Court politics; the Night Court and its swaggering new High Lord came up frequently.

I was grateful for my friends presence for many reasons, but particularly as it allowed me precious respite from being watched all the time; two High Lords under one roof meant the servants were constantly busy - _especially_ Gagnon – so I was left alone. I took the opportunity to see Thea as much as possible.

One night, she found me in the library at midnight, and we sat discussing books until the sun began to peak from behind the surrounding hills, filling the room with a hazy shade of orange; it made her look even more beautiful, if that were possible.

We spent time by the lake again on another day, in the exact same spot where we had had our first conversation, and, just like that first encounter, she spent a lot of the time gazing into the glistening pool, as if looking for something.

“ _What_ did you lose?” I teased, prodding her arm.

“Nothing,” she laughed, and lifted her eyes to mine. “I don’t own a mirror, that’s all.”

I pulled a face in mock surprise as she grinned, and said, “Well in that case, carry on. Your hair is _quite_ a mess.” I tucked a loose strand behind her ear and ruffled her hair.

She gasped, swatted my hand away, and pounded my arm with surprising strength, but the giggles that followed were infectious, resonating around the clearing. I couldn’t stop myself from joining in with her laughter, savouring the moment of pure joy.

“You really are beautiful, Thea,” I said through my glee. Her pearlescent cheeks blushed.

She bit her lower lip. “I think I’m falling, Lucien,” she whispered, and brushed her fine fingertips up my palm. I felt a shiver dash up my spine. No other words were necessary.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, we arranged to meet in the wood store in one of the grey stone courtyards. Light rain fell from the cloudy sky, coating everything I passed with a fine mist of moisture that sparkled in the intermittent sunshine.

I arrived first, and, headed inside the large stone room, piled high with silver birch logs, scuttles of coal, and baskets of kindling. I closed the door and leaned against a small window, beside a wide flat-topped trunk that must’ve been used as a chopping block. The air smelled fresh and blended with the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops on the slate roof, soothing my anxious body and mind as I waited for her.

A fair few minutes passed before I heard the cart squeak on its approach to the store, and I found myself holding my breath as the door opened. Silhouetted in the doorway, she paused, her hand grasping the door handle. She wore a deep red cloak with a hood that completely obscured her face. She stepped inside, and leaned against the door, clicking it closed.

Without saying a word, she lowered the hood and gazed at me.  Her hair was pinned up, displaying the sweeping curve of her long neck, the sharp point of her faerie ears. My breath was completely stolen. “Hello, Lucien,” she breathed, and dropped her gaze to the floor before flicking those vivid green eyes back to me.

“Hello, Thea.” I inched towards her. “Look at us both, getting caught here in the rain.”

“Such terrible weather,” she tutted, arching a sculpted brow, “Shame on it.”

“Indeed.”

“All these jobs to do, all these tasks to accomplish, and yet we’re trapped here…alone.” Her eyes danced.

I almost burst into flames.

She sloped her head to one side and smirked, “What are you thinking?”

I couldn’t speak. I felt powerless before her. I covered the space between us and pressed one hand against the door, right beside her head. Her eyes flicked up to me as I looked down at her, our breathing coming in gasps. I could feel sharp pulses of energy flowing between us.

“Are you going to kiss me, Lucien?” she asked. The way she said it made me realise she was not being coy, despite her teasing, she was nervous.

A hint of a smile pulled at the corner of my mouth as I whispered, “Would you like me to?”

She blinked slowly, her long auburn eyelashes suddenly damp with emotion. Her breath stuttered, and she pressed herself against the door. “I think I would, yes.”

“Are you sure?” I said, tipping my head slightly took catch her focus. “We’ve only known each other a short while, and I don’t want you to feel like I’m rushing -”

Thea reached out and grabbed my tunic. Her eyes flashed with mischief before she pulled me towards her, but despite her assertive display, we didn’t crash together. My lips landed on hers with an immediate tenderness, my free hand instinctively slipping under the cloak and around her waist, tugging her close.

Her fingertips brushed against my cheeks, and pushed up into my hair, as she opened her mouth to mine, her body trembling as a soft moan escaped. We shared the same air, the same space in this world, and in that moment, I felt more alive, more wanted than I had ever in my life before. Thea was all I could feel, taste, and - even with my eyes closed – all I could see.

My fingers curled in the soft fabric of her dress, pulling her ever closer. I didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to let the moment end. I could feel her heart pounding against mine, and committed the rhythm to memory; _that’s_ what I did to her, how I made her feel. It was euphoric.

Her breath shuddered in my mouth, and a tear fell from her cheek onto mine. We began to part, but in one final display of need her hands grasped my hair, then my shoulders, and finally my hands as she rested her forehead against mine.

We stood in silence for a minute, catching our breaths as the rain fell heavier outside. “I guess that’s it,” she said, eventually, “No going back now.”


	2. Chapter 2

On the last night before his departure back to the Spring Court, Tamlin dined with us, sitting between myself and my brother Aristide. Father had wanted him to sit at the opposite end of the grand table to him – two High Lords in their rightful places – but Tam insisted that my mother should keep her seat. 

So there we sat, surrounded by my brutish brothers on all sides; Terrell, Drago, Magnus, and Eris across from us, and Corentin beside me. The tension was palpable. It always was. I’d never got on well with any of my brothers, even in my infant years, and it had only got worse as we’d all grown up.

Bawdy conversation filled the air of the dining room, accompanied by silver cutlery clinking on fine china plates. My brothers had no shame. They spoke of bloody battles and sexual conquests, not one of them noticing the squirms of horror and embarrassment on our mother’s face. I felt like I was in the most luxurious seedy tavern in Prythian.

“Hey, Tamlin -” Drago said over the noise that filled the room.

“That’s _High Lord_ to you, son,” my father corrected, and jabbed his fork into a piece of steak on a platter offered by a faerie servant.

Drago shrugged, ripped off some meat from a chicken leg, and continued, “Seen as your father’s dead and you’re in charge now, do us all a favour and take useless Lucien back to the Spring Court when you go.” My brothers all laughed.

My father glared at his fifth son, “Drago, the High Lord of the Spring Court wouldn’t _want_ Lucien in his court.”

I sucked in great gulps of air through my nose.

Tamlin swallowed a bite of food and placed his cutlery neatly on the table. “Actually, I would gladly have Lucien with me, but he insists on staying.”

“ _Why?_ ” Terrell scowled, and pulled his focus to me, “You hate it here just as much as we hate you being here.”

I glared at him, as the hatred he spoke of bubbled up inside me, desperate to rupture. “I don’t stay for _your_ benefit.” I stayed for my mother. I would never willingly leave her here with these creatures.

“Psh,” Corentin piped up, “Get out and join us on our hunts, then, little brother. Fly the banner of this Court with pride on the battlefield, but _oh_ _no_ …”

“Forgive me if I am yet to see anything worth fighting alongside you for, _brother_ ,” I scoffed, and threw back the entire contents of my wine glass. A server refilled it immediately.

“Screw you, Lucien,” Magnus snapped.

“Boys,” my mother said with a stern voice, “Not at the dinner table.”

“You forget, Cor; our baby brother prefers to hunt a _different_ kind of prey,” my eldest brother Eris smirked, then shoved a forkful of meat and vegetables into his mouth. Another server quickly replaced the food on his plate. “Or should I say he _did_.” His eyes sild to me.

I slammed my wine glass down so hard against the table, the stem snapped in two. Mother screeched, and Tamlin raised his eyebrows in a silent signal for me to calm down. “And what exactly do you mean by _that_ , Eris?” I scowled, crunching what was left of the glass in my palm, and soaking the sleeve of my tunic in red wine.

Eris flashed a grin at the others before focusing on me and lacing his fingers together. “Not one half-naked female has stumbled out of your bedroom in weeks.”

“Yeah, Lucie,” Magnus piped up, “You’re letting your reputation slide.”

“And you have a problem with that?” I said, balling my hands into fists. I could’ve sworn I saw smoke rise from them.

“I do, yes,” Eris said. “Because you are an _embarrassment_ , Lucien.”

A maid began dabbing my spilled wine with a cloth. Mother gently dismissed her and used her magic to remove all trace.

“Because I’ve enjoyed the finer things in life?” I scoffed, “Jealousy is not becoming of you, Eris.”

He snarled at me.

“Or is it because I didn’t sit on my ass and get father to buy me a bride, like _you_ did?” My eyes must’ve flashed like lightning, because Tamlin gave me a swift kick to the shin in response.

“Don’t bite,” he whispered through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, listen to the beast, Lucie,” Magnus cackled.

Tamlin spun round to him and growled, loud and feral. His hands – now splayed on the table – were lightly furred, his claws scraping into the table. My brothers went momentarily silent.

“Apologies, Tamlin,” my father said, his cutlery clattering onto the table as he glared at Magnus. He then looked to me. “I don’t like your tone, boy. Arrangements are always a success for the courts.”

“Not when you’re buying brides for their purity!” I snapped, my eyes whirling to my father as I rose from my chair. “Not when the poor thing is deemed unworthy of that cretin -” I pointed at Eris “- and left to die in the woods!” My ferocious stare returned to my eldest brother.

He shoved his chair back and slammed his hands onto the table, as the others began shouting encouragement at him, “You son of a -”

“Eris!” mother cried out, nearly scaring another serving girl to death.

Tamlin growled again.

“That Night Court bitch proved herself to be nothing but a worthless whore!” Corentin sneered beside me. He was almost salivating with anger, with lust for blood.

“Here, here,” Drago piped up, raising his glass. “She deserved what she got.”

“How was I born of the same parentage as you lot?” I said, exasperated as I looked at each of my brothers in turn. I hated them, each and every one. “You’re all such vile, vicious creatures that -”

“ _Sit down_ , Lucien, you’re drunk,” Terrell cackled over the noise that rose up again.

My father laughed.

“Beron, please,” my mother pleaded to him, “Don’t.” He waved her off.

“Maybe we can find you a maid to screw, get you out of your rut.” Eris laughed, and swatted the green-skinned serving girl on the behind, before grabbing her and pulling her into his lap. “She’ll do, right? You’re not too picky.”  

“Gods dammit!” I screamed as he ran his hand down her cheek. I pounded my fists on the table, making everything rattle. I looked at the girl now struggling in my eldest brother’s grip; her face had turned tomato red with embarrassment. Tamlin’s face was contorted into a sneer, his hands curling into fists that looked disproportionate to his size, the fur thicker.

“Let her go,” My mother demanded and tipped her head, ushering the girl away. We all watched as she scrambled from Eris’s lap and ran crying from the room. The dining room door slammed shut, and I turned back to my eldest brother.

“You’re disgusting,” I sneered, my glare filled with enough hatred to curdle milk. “You’re nothing more than festering filth who was damn lucky to be born into your position, otherwise -”

“ _Lucien, that is enough!!”_ father thundered, rising from his chair so fast it went careening backwards towards the fireplace. Eris grinned. “If you _dare_ speak to the heir of this court that way _ever_ again, I will cut out your tongue!”

I felt a crackle of heat from my father’s magic ripple across my face, proving his power. I pushed it back with all my strength, and a frown settled across his face. Still, I opened my mouth to snap at him, but Tamlin turned to me and put a fae hand on my chest, ordering me back.

“Walk away,” he said, pulling his own simmering anger down beneath a very thin veil. “Go.” He pointed behind me.

“Fine,” I said through gritted teeth, and kicked my chair back. Tamlin went to follow me, but I shook my head. “I need some time to myself. You stay.” He nodded in silent agreement and watched as I turned and headed for the door.

“ _See you later Lucie_ ,” Terrell sang, whilst some of the others hissed.

“Off to go cry in the forest?” Corentin mocked.

Tamlin growled once more.

“Watch out for old crones, though. They might drag you to their beds!” Eris chipped in, “I’d imagine they’re the only ones left you haven’t already had!” All of my brothers – and my father – laughed until their stomachs hurt.

My mother pushed up out of her chair and shadowed me. “Lucien,” she whispered as I yanked the door open and stomped out of the room.

“What?” I snapped. She frowned, and I felt a knot twist in my stomach. “I’m sorry,” I sighed.

She smiled at me and cupped my face in both hands. “You have no need to be, my dear boy. It’s your brothers that owe me _and_ you an apology.”

“They never change. But _I_ have.” She nodded. A part of me wanted to weep in my mother’s arms for the bile that had come from me – from all of us - but I released a shaky breath and nodded. “I’ll see you later.”

She dropped a kiss on my forehead, and went back into the dining room.

As the door clicked shut, I spun on my heel and stomped away. There was no way to comprehend that conversation, no way for me to understand what made my brothers such wretched creatures. I hated how easily they could rile me up, and how much I let my emotions take over. I had a sick feeling that they knew something, but how?

The serving girl…I couldn’t stop seeing Thea’s face in place of hers. That beautiful dark auburn hair, those green eyes…the tears falling from them.

My throat felt constricted. Gods above, I detested them.

 

* * *

 

I winnowed to my bedroom to find Thea sitting beside the fireplace, shifting the flame-gilded logs with a poker. She immediately stood up and ran to me.

“Thea,” I breathed, “What are you do-”

She didn’t give me time to finish before she kissed me; her hands on my cheeks, her lips soft and inviting.

I felt my frustration begin to seep away. When we parted, she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head against my chest.

“How do you know what happened?” I asked, stroking my fingers through her hair.

“I was down in the kitchen eating with the other servants when Karin ran in crying, saying that Eris had made a fool of her…and _you_ , at dinner.” She lifted her head to look at me.

“Don’t worry about it, Thea,” I whispered in response, “Don’t worry, my love.” I cupped her chin and pulled her into another kiss. “They don’t know anything about you, about us.”

She squeezed me a little tighter and whispered, almost too low for me to hear, “I didn’t think so.”

I frowned, but she didn’t say another word.

 

* * *

 

Sleep seemed to come quickly that night, and I only awoke when I heard a thundering knock on my door. I stretched and yawned, and felt Thea’s arm across my stomach. We were both still wearing last night’s clothes. Another knock on the door had me twisting out of her hold and rising, just as she began to stir.

“Sorry,” I whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What time is it?” she yawned.

I peered out of the open window. “Mid-morning, I’d say.”

“Cauldron, no!” she screeched, and leapt to her feet.

Another knock at the door nearly sent her a foot in the air, and I couldn’t help but laugh a little at seeing her flustered for once. As she glanced in my dresser mirror, combing her fingers through her hair, I walked over to the door and opened it.

“Tamlin, good morning,” I said, and pulled the door closed a little.

“Morning.” My friend frowned at me and pushed the door wide open. His eyes locked on Thea’s in the mirror, and then slid to me. He didn’t say anything until he stepped past me and stopped in the middle of the room. He waited for me to close the door. “Thea, I presume?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

She smoothed the skirt of her red dress and turned to face him, dropping straight down into a curtsy. “Erm, yes, my lord. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He offered a tight smile and turned away from her, his focus landing back on me. “Your brothers were in fine form last night, Lucien.”

I pulled a face, “Even after I left?”

He nodded, “I’d actually say you got off lightly whilst you were there. They were much more vocal, more… _vulgar_ after you’d gone. When the dessert arrived they were making a verbal list of every female they could remember you having slept with.”

“How delightful.” I said, feeling my cheeks heat.

“Your poor mother.”

“Did they say anything else more…specific?” Thea chipped in, as she began re-braiding her hair in the mirror. The other details didn’t seem to have bothered her.

Tamlin shook his head at her and said to me, “I’d wager that Eris thinks you protested a little too much, old friend, but I don’t think he knows anything about you two.”

Thea returned all of her attention to her task and began humming a tune I wasn’t familiar with.

I listened intently, hypnotised by her voice, until Tamlin stepped closer to me and said in a low voice, “Did you two…?” His eyebrows danced.

“No,” I replied, “We just fell asleep. Don’t worry about us.”

“How can I not? It’s just a good thing your father and brothers are out hunting peryton this morning, so the coast is clear.” He looked over at her again. “I think you’ve made her late for her work.”

“Mhmm,” Behind him, Thea was finishing getting ready, her delicate fingers now resting on her cheeks. Her skin was dazzling in the morning sunshine; blue, purple and green shimmering on her face. I sighed like a lovesick fool.

Tamlin grabbed my upper arm and gripped it tight. I could’ve sworn his beast claws dug into my flesh. “Be careful, Lucien,” he said through gritted teeth, “ _Be. Careful_.”

I scowled and nodded vigorously, “We will be, of course.” I tugged my arm away and the small flesh wounds from his claws began to heal immediately.

“Good.” He gave my shoulder a light pat before gazing out of the window towards the forest and the border beyond. “I’m leaving now.”

“That’s a shame,” I said.

He shrugged, “I don’t suppose I can put off ruling my court for much longer, can I?”

I sucked in air through my teeth and said, “No, unfortunately not.” He sighed. “Thank you for everything you’ve done these past few weeks, Tam; keeping my father and brothers occupied. I really appreciate it.”

“I’m glad I could help.” He beckoned me toward him and we embraced in a hug. He whispered, “She’s very beautiful, my friend. _Please_ be safe.” With that, he stepped away, and watched as I forced my emotions into a retreat. He then turned to Thea and smiled – a real, genuine smile – and said, “It was nice to meet you, Thea. Be good to ol’ Lucien, won’t you?”

She nodded with a wide grin on her face, relief covering her features as she curtsied again. “I will, my lord, you can be sure of that.”

Without saying another word, Tamlin turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a wink over his shoulder. A minute or two later, the roar of his beast form echoed across the valley as he headed towards the border and the Spring Court beyond.

Now we were on our own.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months passed. Three glorious months of stolen kisses, secret meetings, and standing beside fireplaces throughout the castle; watching as she worked, utterly entranced by her delicate fingers, her soft plump lips…her voice.

She would tell me stories about her time in the village, or of growing up in the cottage, and then ask me to tell her about my adventures in the other courts of Prythian. I obliged as best I could, and she loved hearing about them.

But it was also three months of looking over my shoulder.

The conversation at the dining table had scared me, there was no point denying it. Everyone in this castle had noticed that my attitude had changed in a very short space of time; my days as the wayward son had given me a reputation that was clearly difficult to escape. Now, every creaking floorboard could be a brother, Gagnon, or my father there to spy on us. Every shadow brought me out in a cold sweat. I couldn’t help hearing Tamlin’s words over and over again; _be careful_.

But Thea wasn’t worried in the slightest.

And she would gaze up at me with those emerald eyes, and my own fears would melt away into nothing. She wasn’t worried, or if she was, she certainly didn’t show it. She would take my hand as she rose from the hearth, and pull me towards her for a kiss so perfect, I wondered if she was real.

One night after her work was done, we arranged to meet in the servant’s stairwell, in the kitchen. When she arrived, I tugged her into the darkness, away from prying eyes, and kissed her until we were both in danger of losing our breath forever. When we parted, her soft giggles made my heart flutter and my entire body heat up, all at the same time.

“I’ve missed you,” I whispered in her ear.

Her voice was masked by the busy clattering of pots and pans on the other side of the wall as she giggled, “We saw each other this morning,” and patted my chest.

“And I don’t know how I coped in those few hours.” I rested my forehead against hers, my hands around her waist. Her fingertips gently stroked up and down my chest, and I felt like my body was going to burst into flames. “Thea, shall -”

The swing door to the kitchen burst open, slamming against the counter. “Where’s that runt, Lucien?” came a voice round the corner. _Gagnon_.

I rolled my eyes and took a step further back in to the shadows. Thea nestled closer to me.

“I don’t know, sir,” one of the cooks replied, his voice slightly shaky. “He doesn’t come down here very often.”

Gagnon growled under his breath. “Well, what about Harven’s girl? Seen her lately?” I heard his shoes begin sliding along the weathered stone floor, stalking the vast island that dominated the centre of the kitchen.

“Erm, she was here until a few minutes ago.”

“ _Damn_ ,” Thea mouthed to me. She gripped the arms of my cloak, her knuckles white.

“Winnow?” I whispered, my eyes locked on hers.

She leaned in to listen to the conversation round the corner and shook her head once.

“Where did she go?” Gagnon barked at another nervous faerie. He came to a stop and clicked his heels together.

The faerie dropped a wooden spoon against the side of a saucepan and stuttered, “I…I don’t know. I’ve got a lot of things to prepare for the High Lord’s banquet tomorrow, sir, so I didn’t pay attention to where she went. Ask Harven himself?”

“He’s away,” Gagnon snapped.

“Have they done something wrong, sir?”

“What?”

“Thea and Lucien. If I see either of them, why do I say you’re looking for them?”

Gagnon made a blustering noise and began moving hurriedly, “ _Don’t_ tell them. I’ll find them myself.”

With that, the door slammed back on the other side and he was gone. The kitchen staff all sighed heavily, and returned to their tasks.  

“That’s the fifth time this week he’s been on the hunt for Lucien,” the head cook said, slapping a towel down on the counter with a whip crack.

“What’s he after him for?”

“And what has Thea got to do with anything?”

“The hell if I know.”

A heavy saucepan fell from a counter top and clattered to the floor, making Thea jump and squeeze her fists tighter on my cloak. “Let’s get out of here,” she said, her heart pounding. “Before he comes back.”

“Shall we go up to my room?”

“No,” she whispered. “Let’s get out of this castle.” She took my hand and said, “Take me to the southern edge of the forest?”

We winnowed to the base of a hill that crested above the treeline. Nightfall gave the forest a very different feel to daytime. The golds, reds and browns of the foliage were submerged in inky blues and blacks, and though there were a sprinkling of stars in the sky, the bright white light of the moon was the main attraction. It cast shadows that stretched across the ground like the fingers of a giant hiding in the forest.

This vista seemed tailor-made to frighten, to intimidate trespassers – especially with the castle looming high above in the distance – but I felt calm, peaceful. I felt like no one would ever find us here if we didn’t want them to.

Thea tugged my arm gently and I turned around to see her walking towards a rocky outcrop. “Come. Sit.”

I followed her up the small hill, and removed my cloak, laying it on the ground before her. She smiled and sat, and when I dropped down beside her, she snuggled up to me and placed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. She smelled of blackberries and spice.

“I like it here,” I said, “It’s quiet.”

“No brothers,” she smiled against my skin.

“No Gagnon,” I groaned.

“Yes, he’s becoming a real nuisance, isn’t he?”

“That’s very generous of you, my love. I would’ve said much worse.”

She laughed under her breath, and released a sigh. “Can I ask you a question?” she said, as a wolf howled in the distance.

“Of course,” I replied, dropping a kiss in her hair, “Ask me anything.”

“You could have any female you desire, Lucien, someone who your family would approve of. Why do you suppose you fell for me?” She lifted her head up and looked at me, her eyes searching my face.

“Well, if I’m honest, despite you being the most perfect female I’ve ever laid eyes, on,” I breathed, cupping her chin, “It wasn’t your beauty that won my heart. It was the way you teased me, the way you…you fought toe-to-toe with me.”

“How do you mean?”

“I have always been a cocky, self-assured bastard - I’ll be the first to admit it - and that attracted the kind of females who just wanted to appease me. The kind who would agree with my every thought.” I brushed the back of my finger down her cheek. “You, on the other hand, were the complete opposite, Thea, from the very first moment we met.”

“You talked down about yourself, I didn’t like that.”

I shrugged, “When you have a family as consistently cruel as mine, it becomes very easy to believe what they say.”

“Well, they’re wrong, Lucien. You have the kindest heart, and the safest arms.” She sighed again and gave me a soft kiss, before returning to her place against my chest. The warmth of her body against mine was another memory to treasure. “And the best kisses.”

“Thank you, my love.”

We sat in silence for a few minutes, looking at the view, taking in the quiet of the night. My heart was overwhelmed with the love I felt for her, for the words she said to me.

Then, something occurred to me. “So, I know your father, but I don’t remember your mother. Tell me about her,” I said.

She snuggled further into me and spoke, “Well, she was a wonderful mother; as kind and caring as anyone could hope for.”

“I can imagine.”

“And she was high fae.”

“What?” I gasped, and led her to sit up and face me. “Really?”

She nodded. “That’s why my appearance isn’t as pronounced as, say, Karin or Gagnon, or my father. Mother came from the Winter Court, and she met my father when the High Lord hosted a feast for Calanmai.”

“She, erm, wasn’t the maiden, was she?” I asked, only half-joking.

Thea smiled and dropped her head, “No.” She looked back up at me. “But the celebrations, the bonfire…mother said it made for the perfect distraction when she found my father. They met, fell in love instantly, and eventually I came along.”

I shook my head, “Why did I not know any of this this?”

“Because it was kept a secret. Mother lived in the village, away from my father, because the High Lord _hates_ mixed couplings.” Her eyes seemed to well up with tears in an instant, and her hands began shaking. “He hates half breeds even more, says they’re even lower than ordinary faeries.”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, taking her hands in mine.

“It’s not your fault. You are not like him,” she said with a shake of her head, “Besides, I’m grateful to certain members of your family, Lucien.”

I knew immediately who she meant. “My mother.”

She nodded. “She kept everyone safe and hidden from the High Lord and his sons. It’s because of the Lady of the Autumn Court that my father still has a home, that I have work within the castle, and that my mother has a space in the grounds of the Court in which to rest.”

“Your mother died?”

“Yes.”

I winced, “Nothing sinister, I hope?”

She shook her head. “No, she fell ill and came to the end of her life.”

“Oh, Thea.” I pulled her into a hug, and felt her body melt against me.

“Everything happens for a reason,” she breathed against my skin. Her strength was quiet, reserved, but it seeped into me with the force of a lava flow. I was in awe of her.

She withdrew from my arms and rested those long, delicate fingers against my cheek, her thumb gently caressing my skin. Her eyes seemed to study me, covering every inch of my face, as the moonlight illuminated hers. “I love you, Lucien, seventh in line to the Autumn Court.”

I chuckled under my breath and turned my head to kiss her palm. “I love you too, Thea. I loved you from the moment I saw you.”

A smile slowly spread across her face, brightening her skin even more. A single tear dropped onto her cheek; a tear of happiness, of love. I wiped it away with my thumb. “You know, if you hadn’t stumbled upon me by the lake, I would’ve found you instead.”

“I know you would have,” I whispered, my voice struggling to escape as I covered her hand with my own. “This was meant to be - you and I - of that I’m certain.”

“I think you’re right,” she nodded, and looked away from me, toward the treetops, the blue-tinged castle and the hills beyond. “Our lives were entangled before either of us was born, Lucien.”

“You say that with great conviction, my love.”

She turned back to me. “I have no doubt. From the moment you were born, from the moment my mother and father met, everything has been leading up to this point; to you and I.” She turned her body to face me fully, and lifted my hand, pressing her palm against mine. As we both stared at our fingers entwining, she murmured, “Now the only question is where we take it from here.”

I immediately felt that force tugging at me, just like it had the first time we met. It pulled at me like a rope tied around my chest, determined and unyielding. Thea began to lean in, her eyes locked on mine, but I couldn’t wait. I slid my hand around the back of her neck, bringing her lips crashing into mine.

The kiss turned that heat inside me into a raging inferno, threatening to engulf me, consume me with pleasure. She tasted so sweet, but her hands that now roamed down my back were anything but. Our lips remained together, but she shifted to her knees, her hands moving to my chest and insistently pushing me down until I was lying flat on my back against the rock. A wicked grin spread across her face, a laugh erupting from inside her.

I laced my fingers behind her head and pulled her lips back down to mine, passion pulsing through me as she smiled against my lips and moved to straddle me. Our tongues danced to a frantic, exhilarating tune that fell into sync with our hearts, and she ran her fingers through my hair, tugging it. I pushed up off the cold ground with one arm, unable to contain my need for her as we separated, then kissed again.

I laid back against the rock, overwhelmed with my need of her. My hands began to shift down to her waist, but kept going, reaching her legs that sat either side of my hips. I gathered up the fabric of her dress, and shuddered a breath as my fingertips made contact with the bare skin of her thighs. A sound I hadn’t yet heard from Thea – a moan of desire, of yearning – escaped her lips, absorbed by my mouth. It sent a shockwave rippling through every inch of me. We came up for air and stared at each other, breaths once again coming in gasps, panting. Her deep green eyes – eyes that I was sure sparkled as they looked down at me – were hungry.

“Lucien,” she breathed, and reached down to unbutton the top of my tunic. She dipped her head to my neck, and placed a slow, agonizing kiss at the base of my throat.

I stuttered a breath, my fingers slipping up into her hair and releasing it from its braid, sending her soft, luminous red hair cascading over her shoulders. “Th…Thea,” I whispered, and sucked in air as her kisses moved up my neck towards my ear. “I…”

She grasped the open collar of my tunic as she trailed her kisses higher, before her lips brushed my ear lobe. “I want you. Now.”

My eyes shot open, to find her licking her lips just above me. I glanced around. “Here?”

She shook her head and leaned back in to kiss me. Her mouth covered mine, claiming it, her tongue sweeping across mine as her fingertips brushed my cheeks with almost cruel delicacy. Then she pulled away, leaving me wanting so much more, and patted my chest. “I think we should go somewhere a little more private.”

She shifted off me effortlessly and stood up, holding her hand out to me as I rose to my feet. I kissed her again before I said, “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

We walked down the hill and back into the forest, barely able to keep our hands off each other, until a fox deep within the maze of trees screeched, making her jump. Her laughter was infectious, and helpfully swallowed up by the rustling of the leaves above us. We rounded an ancient oak tree to be greeted by a large, cosy stone cottage. A faint plume of smoke rose from the chimney, the small windows casting blocks of soft orange light across the wide pathway that crossed in front of the house.

“Thea… Is this your home?”

“It is.” She took my hand. I must’ve looked concerned because she laughed again and said, “Don’t worry, my father has gone away for a few days. We have the place all to ourselves.”

Heat rose up inside me, and as she led me up the wooden steps onto a porch, I couldn’t contain it any longer. I pressed her up against the stone wall and covered her mouth with my own, my hands roaming over every inch of her beautiful body as she grasped the cool stone. I broke away and turned her head to breathe into her ear, “We’ve waited so long, my love. Are we really doing this?”

I felt her breath catch in her chest, her heart pounding faster, harder than I had ever felt it before, but she didn’t say anything. She simply gave a wicked smile and slipped out of my arms, opened the cabin door and stepped inside. With her back to me, my body frozen with anticipation, she glanced over her shoulder, clicked her fingers, and her dress slid like silken sheets off her body, revealing her to me completely. “I’m all yours, Lucien.”

She didn’t need to tell me twice.


	4. Chapter 4

Being with Thea was my everything, my soul made whole. Her cool breath on my warm skin a balm, my fingertips dancing along the curves of her body mesmerising. Without her I was nothing. With her, loving her, I had finally found my purpose in this long, long life. 

I awoke quite early, to the sound of birds signing sweet melodies in the trees outside the windows, the autumn sunshine streaming in, warming the room. I held her in my arms - the heat of her body against mine - and sighed.

That sunlight glistened on her bare shoulder, almost sparkling as it awakened the pearlescent greens, blues and purples running under her skin. The most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. I buried a hand behind my head, my eyes flitting from one detail of the room to the next, but always returning to the crumpled sheets on which we lay.

I could still hear her, feel her, taste her on my tongue. Last night was possibly the first time I’d really, truly made love to a female. I’d meant every word I’d whispered in her ear, every caress my own small way of treasuring her, and I would look forward to those feelings again and again.  

I released another sigh – a sigh of contentment, of love – and watched her as she slept peacefully.

The room was large, the furniture simple, yet comfortable; an overstuffed leather chair, a wall filled with shelves that overflowed with books. Warm earth tones and weathered oak panels on the walls gave it the feel of a space to be found in the castle, rather than an inconspicuous cabin in the forest.

But then I paused. This was a home. This cabin crafted with care, filled with love, each trinket and knick-knack an object that was wanted, needed…not simply a possession. Home. I would be happy if this was where I would live out the rest of my days.

A stone fireplace took pride of place in the centre of the room, magically kept topped up with logs that crackled and popped quietly in the background. I chuckled to myself. _The firekeeper doesn’t tend to his own fires_. _How poetic_.  

As I drew lazy circles on Thea’s back, I found myself gazing into that fire, that gaping mouth of red hot flame. My eyes danced as the flames shifted and shimmied to the gentle breeze coming down the chimney.

Thea shifted and stretched, her arm over me and her fingertips tickling my bare chest. She looked up at me through her messy hair, those eyes flashing with want, desire.

“Hello,” I said.

“Hello.” She wiggled her eyebrows and gave me a feline smile.

“What?” I asked, trying to hold in my laughter.

She began to trail her fingertips down, over my stomach and towards the sheets that covered my hips.

“You’re quite demanding, then?” I smirked, sucking in air as she moved lower.

“Mmhm,” she purred with a nod of her head. Her hand continued south until it found what it was after.

“Thea!” I gasped. She kept her eyes locked on me, her grin almost vicious. “Come here,” I growled, and rolled her over onto her back, pinning her body with my own, claiming her all over again. She screeched with pleasure as my mouth roamed, and the world outside melted away.

* * *

When we finally climbed out of bed and dressed, we ate breakfast and then I beckoned her into my lap. We must’ve been at that table for another hour, sharing kisses and giggling like adolescents.

“What are your plans for the day, my darling?” she asked as she looked down on me, her fingertips gently stroking my cheeks.

I squeezed her in my arms and smiled, “I’m going to spend the rest of the day counting down the seconds until I see you again.”

She grinned and kissed me again. “Lovesick fool.”

“Takes one to know one,” I winked, before kissing her. We sat there for so long, absorbed in each other before a thought occurred to me. “Thea?”

“Yes?” she purred, and nibbled my ear lobe.

“Should you be in the castle now, working?”

“What does it matter?” she whispered into my ear, and kissed me just below it.

It took all of my willpower to not carry her back to bed that second. “Won’t Gagnon be angry?”

A kiss on my jawline. “It’ll be fine, Lucien.” Another on my cheek. “We got up just as the sun rose. I have time.”

I began to sway slightly; her ability to make me go weak with desire was truly extraordinary.

“I…I just don’t want you to get into any trouble, my love,” I sighed, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Don’t worry about it.” She shifted until she was straddling me on the chair, and covered my mouth with hers. Completely and utterly powerless, that’s what I was. That’s what she made me, and I couldn’t have been happier.

“Oh Thea,” I sighed, “You’re wonderful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she winked, unbuttoning the top of my tunic.

“Marry me?”

She sat up straight. “What?” Her eyes were wide. Shock. Happiness. I wasn’t sure.

I took her hands in mine, my gaze holding hers as I spoke, “Thea, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“But…what about your family, your life?”

“I don’t care.” I shook my head. “I would give it all up for you. love you.”

“I love you too, Lucien.”

I kissed her hands and smiled, “Then marry me.”

“Y…yes,” she spluttered, tears now slipping down her cheeks.

“Yes?” I repeated, almost in disbelief.

“Yes!”

At that word, that incredible feeling, my willpower disappeared and I carried her back to bed, where I made love to her again and again until there was no way of putting off the day any longer.

* * *

With her father away, I spent the next few nights at the cottage with Thea. We barely slept, spending all of our waking hours making love, talking about our future together, or eating to regain our strength. Seeing her smile, hearing her laugh. It couldn’t have been more perfect.

On the third morning of waking up there, we parted ways outside the cottage with a sweet, soft kiss, before Thea headed to the east wing of the castle to begin her rounds. I watched her walk away until she disappeared through the trees, then set off towards the western edge of the castle. I could’ve winnowed back to my rooms, but I decided to walk through the forest instead.

As I walked, I seemed to notice everything around me all over again, as if Thea had awakened every one of my senses. Having lived in the court of endless autumn since birth, I knew that each tree grew vibrant red leaves, which would crinkle and turn infinite shades of brown and gold in a matter of days. These would then fall, and create a carpet of colour on the forest floor. The cycle would then begin again and again, over and over for all eternity.

I _knew_ all of that. But this morning I was enthralled by it; by each leaf, each softly crunching step I took through the dense labyrinth of trees. For the first time in my life I felt glad to be here, glad to call this part of the world my home. Where my beautiful Thea called home. Where we would marry, and live out the rest of our long lives in happiness.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, my dreams of the life I was beginning with her, that I didn’t hear the rumbling hooves that approached from behind, didn’t notice them until six towering horses circled me and came to a stop.

“And where the hell have _you_ been?” Terrell spat, yanking on the reins of his grey stallion.

“Cauldron save me,” I muttered under my breath, and glanced at each of the tall, red-headed males surrounding me. I gave an exaggerated bow. “Good morning, brothers. Fine weather for a stroll.”

“Answer the question, runt,” Aristide snapped. His horse whinnied, as if backing him up.

I held out my hands, “I just did. I came out to take in the fresh air.”

“You weren’t in your bedroom last night,” Magnus said bluntly, looking down his nose at me. “Or the night before that, or the night before that.”

I frowned. “In need of some midnight advice from your little brother, were you?”

“You weren’t there this morning either.”

“Spying on me?” I arched an eyebrow.

Magnus shrugged. “Stupidly, Drago thought we should drag you out on a hunt with us, so I went to your room to find - lo and behold - no Lucien.”

“I didn’t realise I was under house arrest, now.” I sneered at him.

“And where were you last night, hmm?” Drago frowned, ordering his brown horse forward a few steps. “You showed your face at father’s banquet for all of five minutes.”

“Oh damn,” I said, sarcasm dripping from every word, “And I bet _nobody_ missed me.” I stared him down for a moment before shifting my focus to my eldest brother. Eris wasn’t looking at me, but rather at the path I had taken through the trees. His eyes were narrowed, his jet black horse stepping from side to side.

“Problem, Eris?” I scowled.

His eyes slid down to me, beholding me like I was a foul bog creature. “You’ve got a secret, Lucien.” I began to speak. “Don’t even bother denying it. I’ve noticed, father has noticed. Even mother.” He scoffed as my nostrils flared slightly. “Who am I kidding? She probably knows what it is, doesn’t she? Can’t keep a secret from _her_ , can you?”

“Watch your tongue.”

His eyes flashed. “You’re not denying it then?”

“I haven’t got time for this,” I said, bored, and picked at a piece of lint on my deep purple tunic. Satisfied I’d entertained them for long enough, I headed towards a gap between Corentin and Drago’s horses. They immediately closed ranks.

“Where are you going now, baby brother?” Corentin smirked.

I took a step back. “I don’t have to answer to you. Get out of my way.”

“Gagnon has been looking for you, too,” Eris continued, unperturbed. “Seems quite concerned about you, as a matter of fact.”

“Is that so?” I said, “How nice of him, always looking out for me.”

“Indeed.” Eris raised an eyebrow towards Aristide who chuckled. “He reckons you’ve got yourself a new lover.”

“Oh?” My nerves tingled, making my fingers twitch. “And does he have any proof?”

Eris glared at me. “Perhaps.”

I planted my feet wide, steadying myself as my brothers all took a step closer. “This is ridiculous. You trust that weasel? Do you not realise that he is spying on all of you, as well as me?”

Terrell and Magnus glanced at each other for a moment.

“Imagine all the bullshit he’s whispering to father about each and every one of us.”

Eris laughed, the sound echoed around the trees. “Nice try, but none of _us_ are the family disappointment.”

“You sure about that?”

“Are you calling the _heir to this court_ a disappointment?” Aristide sniped, unsheathing a vicious-looking dagger from his belt.

“I think he is, y’know,” Drago chipped in.

“Who is she, Lucien?” Eris said, staring at me and ignoring the others. “Tell me.”

I gritted my teeth. “I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“You’ll only make things worse if you make us find out the hard way.”

My hands curled into fists by my sides. I could’ve sworn they heated up, faint plumes of smoke rising from them. I prayed to the Mother that no one noticed.

Aristide took a step forward on his tan horse. “Answer the question, Lucie.”

My focus snapped to him. “What the hell does any of this matter? Hmm? Why do you all care so much what the runt of this damned litter does?”

“Ooh, touched a nerve,” Terrell hissed, goading me, goading the others. “He’s protesting too much, just like at the dinner with Tamlin. Aren’t you Lucie?”

“Seems like it,” Eris said, narrowing his eyes at me even more. All of my brothers seemed to be having fun in this circle, but not him. His demeanour was ice cold. “Father cannot have the bloodline sullied, Lucien.”

The circle was suddenly a foot closer. “What are you getting at, Eris?”

He shrugged, and tightened the reins in his gloved hands. “If this female is just another distraction for you, maybe that will be fine.”

I dropped my head, my eyes peering up at him from under my brow. My voice came out deeper, more powerful than I expected. “And what if she was more than that?”

“Ah,” Corentin gasped, breaking out in a smile. “So there _is_ someone.”

“If you have debased yourself and,” Eris scoffed, “Fallen for some low-life faerie - as dear old Gagnon suspects - father will be most upset.”

I stepped closer to his black horse, close enough to feel it’s hot breath on my skin. “Don’t you _dare_ say a word.” My flesh rippled with anger, with heat.

Eris raised an eyebrow, “Do you honestly think I would listen to a _whore_ like you, little brother? You may be worthless to this court, to this family, but father still gives a damn what you do with the reputation he has forged over the centuries.”

“What I do makes no difference to _him_ , or to any of you bastards.” I could almost feel my blood boiling.

“Temper, temper, Lucie,” Drago tutted.

The others laughed – all except Eris. He stared down at me with pure, calculated hatred. I returned the feeling. “You always were the most stubborn one of us, Lucien. And now it’s coming back to bite you on the ass. Tell us who she is.”

I didn’t move an inch. “Never.”

“Then you will both die.”

The six horses went to close the gap on me, to allow my brothers to grab me. Each had a face contorted into a vicious sneer, filled with rage and jealousy.

I threw my hands out to protest, palms facing the ground, and I… I erupted.

White hot flames shot from my fingertips and landed on the dry, flammable leaves on the ground, blistering to life with the full strength of the Autumn Court. The High Lord’s power. My father’s power. I screamed out in shock, in anger, blinking just at the moment that I seemed to draw a circle of flame around me, a solid, impenetrable wall of fire. I looked at my hands, burning with unwavering flame; red hot heat on my face, but manageable, malleable to my needs. The flames coursed through my veins, heating my body, offering a plentiful supply if I needed it. I lifted my head to my brothers, their faces barely visible above the eight-foot-high flames. Their horses nickered, rearing back onto their hind legs, the whites of their eyes visible, the red and yellow and orange of the flames reflecting in them.

My brothers looked as if they’d just seen the Mother herself. Eris looked dumbfounded. He ordered his horse forward again, but my eyes caught his, and as his black stallion stepped a few feet further back, I found myself shouting, “Don’t come any closer, brother! Don’t touch her, don’t touch me.”

“Where the hell did you get that?” he shouted over the crackling flames that encircled me, protected me. “That power is meant for _me!?_ ”

I shrugged. “Leave us alone, Eris,” I warned, “Or I will kill you.”

He shook his head in disbelief and looked over to his right. I followed the path his focus took to see another male on horseback in the distance. An impossibly tall, powerful man, his face not much older-looking than mine, his horse possibly the largest I’d ever seen. My father. “It doesn’t matter any more, little brother!” Eris shouted back to me, his mouth twisted into a wicked smile, “You’ve just sealed your own fate.”


	5. Chapter 5

I didn’t wait around to hear my father’s reaction to all he’d just witnessed. I tore my eyes away from his, turned on my heel, and ordered the flames to part for me. They obliged without question and I was gone. I ran so damn fast, my lungs burning in every possible sense of the word. The flames now morphed into parallel lines that created a narrow channel for me to sprint through, completely shielded.

I could hear my brothers racing after me on their horses, the hooves thundering on the hard ground, but I didn’t dare look over my shoulder. I was so much faster than them, for a split second I wondered why they didn’t leap from their saddles and chase me on foot.

Their problem, not mine.

Actually, my problem was much worse.

As I ran, all I could see was Thea. She was wandering around that castle, minding her own business, going about her daily tasks, unaware of the danger she was in. Gagnon had likely been on to us since day one, since my stubborn ass had mocked him when he warned me. _Better for me to see than my High Lord._ From that moment on we had probably become his project. Being close to a thousand years old, he would take excitement anywhere he could get it. He’d probably given my father regular updates.

The flames licked my face, my hands, ordering me to focus on the task at hand; getting out of this forest. The trees were indeed a labyrinth - one I had memorised perfectly over the years, down to the last weathered trunk – but right now, I couldn’t tell north from south, east from west. All I knew was that my brothers were hunting a different prey today, and I couldn’t afford to get lost.

My heart pounded, louder, louder, louder, in my ears, against my chest, and I wondered for a moment if this was how I would die; chased to death by my ruthless brothers. Or perhaps burned to a crisp by the untamed power I had unwittingly ignited in myself. The power Thea had sparked to life with her love, her kindness.

“Get back here, you bastard!” Eris screamed over the flames, over my gasping, suffocating breaths. “You will pay for this!”

I reached down into the burning well of power I had uncovered, and picked up more speed, shooting off into the distance like a comet travelling across the sky. The trees grew wider, and closer together, and I had to weave between them, turning at breakneck pace to avoid a collision.

Then, the trees were gone.

I lost focus - shocked at the sudden expanse of open space around me - and fell head first into the crisp leaves.

Galloping horses approached. Terrell muttered, “He’s around here somewhere.”

Drago huffed, “Do you think he winnowed?”

Through the smoke of the extinguished flames around me, I saw the shadowy figures of all six of my brothers, now slowed to a trot. They were searching, and they were getting close.

I turned over onto my back and scrambled backwards, keeping my eyes locked on the approaching figures. Closer, closer, closer they came. I held my breath and grasped the leaves in my fists, burning them to ash in an instant.

“Anything?” Aristide seemed to frown.

Two of them shook their shadowed heads.

I was right in front of them.

“He’s slipped out of our grasp somehow. Probably winnowed back to the castle.”

“What now, Eris?”

Silence.

“We keep looking.” I could make him out in the silhouettes, his shoulders broader than the others. He came to a stop at the treeline, and I could’ve sworn he looked right at me. I held my breath. He turned away. “We find him, and I get my answers.”

“That power was as much of a shock to him as it was us,” Aristide said.

“I don’t care,” my eldest brother snapped. “It’s meant to be mine.”

With that, they were gone. How had they not seen me? How had they not stepped into the clearing? Nothing made sense.

I waited a few more seconds - just in case my father had been trailing behind – before clambering to my feet and brushing myself down. “Thea,” I said to myself. I had to get to her, we needed to get away from here right now. I tried to winnow, but I couldn’t do it. The flames must’ve taken all of my strength. “Damnit.” I kicked up a few leaves.

It took me a moment to realise where exactly I was. The reflecting pool.

My eyes widened. I had no idea I had come this way, this far. The pool shimmered before me, it’s surface mirror perfect as usual. I felt that tug again, right around my waist, pulling me closer to the water’s edge. I glanced around at the protective ring of oaks and silver birches, and felt a shiver of something run down my spine.

“Do not worry,” came a soft, lilting voice from… _somewhere_ , “You’re quite safe here with me.”

I frowned as I scanned the area for the source. “Excuse me but…who said that?”

“Come closer, I won’t bite.” A ripple appeared in the water, as if an acorn had been dropped from a few inches above the surface. Then it vanished.

I took a few cautious steps toward the pool. “Who -”

Just at that moment, a delicate, pale hand – a woman’s hand – rose up from beneath the surface, and beckoned me forward.

I couldn’t resist. The invisible rope around me pulled me along, until I was standing in the exact spot Thea had been, on the day we met. My eyes drifted from the long, lithe fingers down below the surface. The beautiful face of a water nymph stared up at me through deep blue eyes, and blinked once, before pulling her hand back under. She seemed to smile at me and wave, as the water swirled her golden brown hair around her.

I waved back in astonishment - my hand still smoking - but stumbled a step away as she pushed up and broke the surface. The sunlight made her hair sparkle as it settled in two long, smooth sections, covering her breasts. “Lucien,” she smiled.

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my skull. “Ha…have we met?”

“Please do not fear me.”

“Who are you? What is this place…”

“This pool and the circle of forest that surrounds it are protected by my magic, as the lady in the water. It cannot be seen by those not deemed worthy.” She offered me a dreamy smile. “You, Lucien, are unbound by the wards that prevent your brothers from seeing it.”

“Why?”

“Thea. You found each other.”

I clasped my hands together in prayer against my lips. “Ex…excuse me?”

She glanced around. “She deemed you worthy of this place of peace and safety, and so I granted you the ability to see it.”

The realisation hit me; I had never seen or known about this place before I stumbled upon her… And I had only ever visited with her after that.

I blinked and moved closer to the edge. The nymph seemed to hover, the clear water at waist height. A skirt that appeared to be made of autumnal leaves surrounded her, her gently pointed feet serene below the surface. “I’m sorry, but I don’t understand. _How_ do you know Thea?”

The water nymph glided across the water, and stopped a few feet from the edge. “I first met darling Thea when she was a child of seven years.” She lifted her hands to highlight clearing. “She stumbled into my home, shaking, telling me that she had met her true love.”

“At seven?” I repeated.

She nodded, her smile curling up at one side. “She said he had bright red hair, and eyes of russet, and was the only one of the High Lord’s sons who didn’t scare her.”

I swallowed a breath of air.

“She was going to say hello to him…to _you_ , Lucien, but I had to warn her.”

I scowled. “W-warn her about what, exactly?”

The nymph tilted her head back, her blue eyes frosting over. With her palms facing up, she raised her hands and rose from the lake, water droplets running down her ghostly white legs and dripping back into the pool. She spoke with a voice that was not of this world, “ _Beware the love of the seventh born, my child, for with him you will know joy and sorrow…_ ” My heart began pounding, my head spinning. _“…life and death_.”

“No,” I breathed. The words she’d tried to say beside the fireplace, when Gagnon interrupted us; _I wanted to say hello so desperately, and I was going to one day when I saw you alone - because your brothers frightened me - but then I…_

The nymph remained in her subconscious state and continued, “ _Every year you live without him, is a day you will live with him. Make of that what you will, but know this; the fires burn deep within, the light so fragile and unyielding.  Nothing lasts forever, darling Thea, firekeeper’s daughter, but everything happens for a reason_.”

“Everything happens for a re-” I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. She had said those exact words to me that night on the hill.

The water nymph slowly lowered her head down to me, the piercing blue of her irises returning, and looked at me, examined me. “She returned to my side - to this exact spot – every year on the anniversary of our first encounter."

“W-why?” I asked, my voice barely a husk. Her eyes seemed to soften, perhaps in sympathy as she noticed my hands shaking. “Why?!”

“She was counting the years, Lucien,” she said, her voice soft, but strong, “Every year without you would become a day to spend with you.”

I shook my head, disbelieving. This meant that she…I couldn’t even bring myself to say what was swirling around in my head. “So every time we came here, every time I caught her staring into this water…”

“She was looking for me, her emotions whispering to me, telling me she was all right.”

“Telling you she was…?” I rolled my lips before my hand fell against my mouth. “If she knew, why did she find me? Answer me that! Why didn’t she stay away and live her life with someone else?”

“Would _you_ want to live a life without someone you know you’re destined to love?” She suddenly looked serious. “She knew the risks of allowing herself to love you, but the heart wants what it wants. She is happy, and she has lived a life with you no matter how long or short it may be.”

I felt sick. I wanted to wretch until there was nothing left of me. “What are you saying?”

“Thea made peace with her fate a long time ago, Lucien, heir of the Autumn Court.”

“ _Seventh_ heir,” I breathed, holding a finger up in protest. “Please do not tell me this has anything to do with-”

The nymph shook her head. “You cannot escape your destiny, my child, just as Thea cannot. You are the true heir of this la -”

“No!” I shouted, and the birds in the trees took to the skies. I pounded a fist against my chest, embers flickering, and roared, “I am the seventh, I am the _runt!_ I am the nobody, but I will live happily ever after with the female I love!”

“Lucien”

“You cannot take that away from me! _She_ cannot be taken away from me!!” I tried to winnow. I needed to get to her, but something kept me here; the wards. Shit.

“Lucien.” The nymph’s voice was almost a melody, a gentle lilting tune that was light and dark, night and day. A voice that might as well have stabbed me in the heart. “Thea will not be your bride. This she already knows.”

My eyes wide, I couldn’t focus, couldn’t see anything thorugh the tears now clouding my vision. My heart was throwing itself against my ribcage, my hands smouldering with heat that threatened to combust at any moment. “How…how many years has she been coming to see you?”

“One hundred and thirty.”

My eyes fell shut, and a single tear escaped down my cheek.

 _Lucien_. A wave of air thundered through the forest, shaking the ground on which I stood, blowing the trees around me until they were close to snapping. Thea’s voice echoed in my head. _Lucien_. Fear and love and pain snaked along every whisper of my name, rattling the very foundation of my world. I gaped at the nymph, her words ringing in my ears. _Nothing lasts forever_.

She gave a slow nod, and I could’ve sworn her throat bobbed as she whispered, “The time has come.”

I wiped at my eyes, my anger threatening to spill over. I begged the Cauldron to let me go to her, to let me winnow out of this blasted place. I couldn’t stare at that pool any longer. I managed to keep my fire tamped down and set of running again, not pausing for a moment to listen to the nymph, the harbinger of bad news. As soon as I burst through the wards and into the trees, I tried again, and immediately found myself in the castle.

The hallways were deserted, silent, until I heard the whooshing sound of someone winnowing in a distant room. I had appeared in the east wing, near my mother’s rooms. I hadn’t meant to. I had intended on heading straight to my bedroom, hoping that Thea would be there, but I was still weak, still holding onto what tiny scrap of energy I had left to get us out of here when we were reunited.

I inched forward, praying to the Mother that I wouldn’t run into any of my brothers, or my father. Eris was the one I feared the most, though. I had shown myself to be the true heir - just like the nymph had said - and in doing so, seized my brother’s birth right. Never mind that I didn’t want to be High Lord of this godsforsaken place, never mind that he was welcome to it! I just wanted to find Thea; my love, my purpose, my friend. I needed to find her, and get as far away from here as possible.

Another whooshing sound resonated down the hallway. They were winnowing in and out of rooms, trying to find me. I slid into a shadowy corner and took a breath to glance down at my hands. My palms looked like bedded down ashes, cracked and rippled with red hot veins of fire. _Focus. Focus_.

“I don’t care what he wants, Allegra, he is the true heir of this court!”

“Beron, do _not_ raise your voice to me about my son.”

Mother. Father. A lump rose in my throat, trapping itself there. The argument was coming from her private sitting room. I tip-toed around the corner to listen.

“Your son? _Your son??”_ He pounded his fist on a table. “I saw his fire, I felt his power. _My_ power!”

My mother was unflinching in his presence. “What about Eris?”

“What about him?” my father bellowed. “He doesn’t possess the gift. He is nothing.”

“Lucien won’t want it.”

“The Cauldron decides all of our fates, my dear, and this is what it has chosen for him.”

Silence. I didn’t dare breathe. The sound of others winnowing in and out of rooms around me kept me on edge, but none came near this room. I wondered if mother had wards around her.

“Where are the boys?”

“Still searching the castle, the grounds. They’re around here somewhere; Lucien and his worthless creature.”

I felt my fire bubble up inside me, heating my bones, boiling my blood. I squeezed my hands into fists and winced as I singed my flesh.

A long sigh escaped my mother’s lips. “What makes you so sure they haven’t escaped already? They could be at Tamlin’s manor as we speak.”

“Wishful thinking, dear?” my father hissed.

She didn’t deny it. “Go back to your hunt, Beron. I want no part in it.”

The High Lord growled, and headed for the door; towards me. I winnowed into a small bathing room downstairs for a few seconds, painfully aware of how much this would eat into my escape reserves. When I figured the coast would be clear, I returned to the dark corner near mother’s living room and dropped my head against the wall. I could hear father barking orders elsewhere in the castle. I could hear my brothers yelling at servants. Mother wasn’t kidding when she said this was a hunt.

“Lucien?” my mother said from inside the room.

I frowned and took a step out of the shadows.

“Lucien, come in here please.”

I glanced over my shoulder, a part of me wanting to ignore my mother’s request and continue my search for Thea, but something pulled me into that room.

Allegra, Lady of the Autumn Court, sat on a peach sofa entwined with gold thread, beside a fireplace of brilliant white marble; so different to my father’s room. She looked almost the same age as me, her light auburn hair cascading down either side of her face and onto her dress of brilliant emerald green.

“Mother, I…”

She held a hand up to silence me and took my palm in hers. She tipped her head to one side and inspected my power. “I didn’t want this for you, my son.”

“I didn’t either.” I felt tears prick at my eyes, but pulled them back. “I don’t want to be High Lord, mother, I don’t want to be anything to this court.”

Her eyes slid to me. “You will always be a part of this court, as long as you remain my son.” She tugged me down until I was on my knees, and covered my cheeks with both hands. “I had to endure six shadows before I found the light in this family, Lucien, so no matter what happens, you will always be my boy.” I grasped her wrists, and felt my tears fall unbound. She kissed my forehead, and leaned back, still holding my face. “Thea.”

I frowned, and pulled away, just as my love appeared in the doorway of the bathing room ahead of me.

“Lucien, I…” she faltered, hugging herself.

My mouth gaped, my eyes torn between my mother and my fiancé. Mother nodded once and I scrambled to my feet and ran to Thea. She spluttered through her own tears as she opened her arms to embrace me, her laughter filling the room as I spun her around. We kissed, and heat danced along my lips.

When I placed her feet back down on the floor, I said, “How long have you been -”

“Your mother found me in the dining room, just as your father and brothers arrived back at the castle. She brought me here and strengthened the wards around the rooms. I’ve been hiding here since.”

“Mother, thank you,” I whispered. “Father had been standing right here, though. Why did you…?”

She waved me off and sighed, “I want you to be happy, Lucien.”

Thea squeezed my hand.

“How long have you known?” I asked.

My mother smiled, though her eyes became glossed over. She looked at Thea with such warmth and said, “Since the day I laid eyes on Harven and Cecelia’s baby daughter. I knew you would bring joy to my family one way or another, Thea, and seeing the two of you together now…I know it was all worth it.”

The sound of someone winnowing outside pulled me away. A moment later, another arrived, then another, and another.

I grasped Thea’s hand tightly and said, “We have to leave, right now.”

She shook her head and pulled back.

“Thea?”

“Lucien, we can’t. _I_ can’t.”

“Then why did you stay?”

“I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“What is going on?” my mother asked with a frown.

“Thea, _please_ ,” I pleaded, tugging her again as I gazed into those deep green eyes. Those eyes that had captivated me from the very first day I met her…one hundred and thirty days ago. “You are going to be my wife, and I your husband.” I said, my cheeks damp with tears. “We’re going to go to the Spring Court and live our lives _together_.” More winnowing; my brothers. “I won’t let it happen, I won’t let _anything_ bad happen.”

She sobbed silently, and covered my face with her hands. “That all sounds wonderful, my darling Lucien, true heir to the Autumn Court...”

“No,” I wept. “Thea.”

She pressed her lips to mine, her sweet taste lingering as she pulled away and brushed a tear away with her thumb, “…But the time has come.”

“No, no, no, no,” I said, as she slipped out of my grip and headed toward the door to the hallway.

At that moment, the door slammed open, almost ripped from its hinges as my father stepped in front of the entrance – flanked by Eris and my other brothers - and sneered at me, at my mother…at Thea. “So _here_ you are.”


	6. Chapter 6

The High Lord almost slithered into the room, his frame filling the doorway as he approached Thea and towered over her. His eyes were locked on her as he clicked his fingers. Mother rose from her seat and stood beside me, just as Gagnon squeezed past Eris and came into the room. “ _This_ is the half breed help my son has been screwing?” father scoffed.

“Yes, my Lord,” the ancient servant replied, his watery eyes creeping up and down Thea’s body.

“This? This… _thing_ whose blood is filth? _She_ has been keeping my son company at night?”

Thea lifted her chin. Gagnon nodded.

The High Lord reached out and took hold of a strand of her hair, running it down his finger, watching it shimmer as the light danced on it.

Thea didn’t flinch; she simply pulled her shoulders back and stared him down. “My blood may not be as pure as yours, my Lord, but it runs red. I imagine yours is black, like your heart,” she said boldly. I could’ve sworn I heard my mother gasp in shock.

The High Lord laughed under his breath, before his eyes flicked to me. “You really outdid yourself with this one, Lucien.” With that, he reached out and grabbed Thea by the back of her neck, yanking her towards him.

She yelped, and scorching hot flame rose up in my throat. “Don’t touch her!” I roared and threw a hand out, sending a ball of fire hurtling towards my father.

He waved it away effortlessly and smiled at her. “He seems to like you a lot more than the others.” He clicked his tongue. “What a shame.”

My mother took a step forward and pleaded, “Beron, do not do this.”

“How dare you even address me, Allegra,” my father hissed, “After _everything_ you’ve done.”

She held his stare.

“You think I didn’t know about Harven’s secret love? About how you hid her in plain sight in the village? Buried her on _my_ land??”

“How -”

“I had over a _century_ to work it out!”

Mother took another step closer and reached out to touch her High Lord’s arm. “Lucien and Thea are harmless…let them be. Punish _me_ if you must take it out on anyone.”

I shook my head, my fear momentarily paralyzing me.

“I will deal with you later.” He pushed her away and squeezed his hand around Thea’s neck.

“No!” I sent another ball of flame careening towards him, but with a mere flick of his wrist it turned to smoke, dense enough to disguise his exit from the room, dragging Thea behind him. I lunged forward, but Aristide and Drago blocked my path and pushed me back, pinning me against the wall.

“Lucien!” Thea screeched from the hallway, and then she was gone. Winnowed away by my father.

I felt sick.

“Aww, Lucie’s going to cry,” Drago mocked, his face inches from mine. Eris stood leaning against the doorjamb, and laughed under his breath.  Fire began to spread down my arms, but as Drago shrieked and shook flames off his tunic, Aristide sent his elbow into the side of my head with all his considerable strength, knocking me sideways.

“Release him!” my mother yelled at her sons, as my world spun on its axis, but her order fell on deaf ears. Magic snaked around my arms and tightened, the mocking relentless as my brothers pounded their fists into my body. Until a gust of wind blew them off their feet and slamming into the walls either side.

I fell to my knees as the magic loosened, and I looked up through blurred vision to see her stood in front of me, her hand up, rage engulfing her in the aftermath as she shouted into the air, “I am the Lady of this court, and I am your _mother!_ You _will_ listen to me!”

Eris strode up behind her, his face contorted in a sneer. “Not today, I’m afraid.” She turned to face him and cowered. Through my dizziness, I saw why.

In his gloved hands he held two stakes of wood. I could feel their agonising power from here. Ash wood. He lifted one in a way that made me think he might stab her through the heart, and I growled, “Don’t you dare…”

“Get out of my way, mother,” he said, ignoring me. “This is not your fight.” His anger was palpable.

“I will not let you hurt him, Eris,” she replied, planting her feet more firmly between him and me. Aristide and Drago groaned on either side. “There will be no bloodshed.”

I rose up on my knees, still dizzy, but breathed, “Mother.” She turned to me. “It’s all right, I’m all right. Get to Thea… _please_.”

She began to protest, but at that last word, at the pain that must’ve been written across my face, she nodded once and dropped a kiss on my forehead. I could see her conflict, her need to stay with me and help, but with a glare of disgust at her eldest son, she rushed out of the room and winnowed away.

Drago and Aristide clambered to their feet, holding their heads and groaning.     

Eris stalked towards me and flicked his finger, taking ownership of the magic around my wrists, tightening it more, more, more, raising me up onto my feet, then higher. My toes could barely scrape the pale carpet by the time the magic stopped. Invisible bonds pulled my arms wide away from my sides. 

“Where has he taken Thea?” I growled. A plume of smoke erupted from my clenched fist. “ _Where??”_

Eris observed the smoke. “I think I’d worry about myself if I were you, little brother,” he replied, one side of his mouth curling upwards. The stakes in his hands throbbed as he approached me and halted a foot away. “So, father says you’re the next High Lord.”

I shrugged as best I could. I didn’t know how to respond, and my mind was elsewhere; on Thea, on my mother winnowing round the castle searching for her. On the best possible escape route to take when my power was depleted from destroying my brothers and father.  

“You _dare_ to steal my birthright?” He pressed the sharpened end of a stake against my neck, and grinned when I sucked in a breath of air through my teeth. “You dare to take the power meant for _me?_ ” He pressed the stake into my neck a bit more, piercing my skin.

The pain. Cauldron, help me! A sharp, rippling pain that started at my neck and immediately seeped into every muscle, burrowing deep within my body.

“And after all that,” Eris continued, now flanked by Drago and Aristide smiling wickedly. “After all that…you think you can infect our bloodline with that half-breed whore?”

“You bastard.” I spat in his face. “She’s worth more than all of you.”

Eris wiped his face with his sleeve and ran the sharp edge of the other stake down my cheek, cutting me. “Imagine a whole litter of half-breed runts, sparkling like filthy pearls and coughing up fireballs.” The others chuckled, encouraging him. “What a waste, giving all that power to _you_.”

My eyes were like daggers as I met his stare. “I don’t even w-want your damn birthright.”

He growled and removed the stake, and I felt the blood trickle down my neck. He passed the magic binding my wrists back to Drago, who pulled them tighter still; so much in fact, I felt like my arms were about to be torn from their sockets. I tried desperately not to show any pain, any fear, but a scream forced its way from my lips, earth-shatteringly loud.

Aristide laughed. He laughed as if he had been told the world’s greatest joke.

Vile, vicious creatures. Pond scum. And the leader of this pack had Thea, had taken her somewhere. I wasn’t sure where, but a shudder of pain rippled through me, and it wasn’t mine.

Or maybe it was.

It took me a moment to register the stake that Eris had now driven deep into my side. It took me less than a second to realise he’d coated it in something. Poison. Searing agony flowed through me, travelling along my bones at breakneck speed and sending a burning sensation along my nerves so unlike the power that dwelled within me. Power that was now being snuffed out by the poison.

“I always hated you, Lucien,” my eldest brother breathed, withdrawing the stake and watching as I cried out again. “I always knew you’d be trouble; always knew you’d take what should be mine!”

My head slumped as I laughed under my breath, delirious from the poison and the blood now soaking into my once-white tunic. Until he stabbed me again. I threw my head back and roared, drowning out the sounds of laughter and jeering from the three of them.

Again, again, again he stabbed and withdrew the poison-tipped stakes, his cackling laughter growing louder and more deranged. The pain overwhelmed me, and I began to black out. Eris whipped his hand across my face and laughed as I was startled back into unbearable consciousness.

“You will know my wrath, Lucien, as I take back my rightful place as the heir of this court,” he said as he stabbed me once more, this time in the chest, an inch away from my heart. I screamed, and he stepped closer until his face was right beside mine. “And when I’m done with you, I will take great pleasure in throwing your broken body down at the foot of our mother’s seat.”

The last bit of poison seeped into my blood, reaching my heart, and slithered like a snake to infect every inch of my body. I had no strength left and my eyes fell shut, my breathing ragged. Slowly, the pain subsided, though, only to be replaced by a tingling feeling, and then numbness. All the signs of wolfsbane.

“Finish him,” Drago whispered beside Eris, “Do it -”

“Eris,” Aristide interrupted, “Not until after it’s done. Not until he sees it.”

There was a grunt of agreement from my eldest brother, who then slapped me again and squeezed my face, forcing my tired eyes to look at him. “Aristide is right. Before you meet your end, dear little brother…we have a surprise for you.”

With that, the magic around my wrists disappeared entirely, and I fell to the floor, my body slamming into the carpet with a resounding thud. My shirt was covered in holes, the white cloth soaked with the deep crimson of my blood. I groaned and tried to lift myself, but the lack of sensation in my muscles made it impossible. I slumped back down onto the bloodied carpet and waited for the three shadows that surrounded me to do their worst.

I would gladly let them do their worst to me…if it meant Thea would be spared. How naïve I was.

Drago and Aristide hoisted my limp body up, draping my arms over their shoulders, and carried me out into the hallway behind Eris, the poisoned stakes hanging from his knife belt. As soon as we were clear of the wards around my mother’s rooms, he turned on his heel and removed a stake, spinning it between his fingers as he glared at me.

Drago dug his fingers into one of my wounds to make sure I was awake, as Eris came close.

“Th-Thea,” I breathed.

“We won’t keep you waiting any longer,” Eris grinned.

Then we winnowed.

A cool blast of air hit me, slamming my eyes shut, and I was dropped to the floor. Cold, hard stone. My knees cracked on impact.

The gasps of shock came first. Gasps from dozens…no, hundreds of people. A crowd.

My heart suddenly pounded against my chest. _Open your eyes, open your eyes_. I tried. Dammit I tried.

The scream was the next thing I heard. A horrific, blood-curdling scream that I would never forget for as long as I lived. I needed to open my eyes, but the poison was still roiling around inside me…

A boot shoved me in the middle of my back, and I jolted forward onto all fours. “Th-Thea?” My voice was less than a whisper.

Another scream.

I tried to crawl, but I lost the feeling in my arms and they gave way, letting my chin take the impact with the floor. My brothers laughed. All six of them. “The-Thea!” I repeated, my voice scraping on the inside of my throat.

The crowd murmured then fell silent again, that cruel laughter from my siblings the only sound.

“Ah, finally he joins us!” the High Lord bellowed from a distance away. That unmistakable sound of crackling fire erupted, and I felt the heat against my clammy skin. “Thea!!” I cried over the scream that burst from her, and my eyes flew open.

There she was. Thea. My love, my future wife. On her knees in the middle of the great hall, breathing heavily, surrounded by every servant, every sentry…every faerie from the village nearby. The village where her mother had lived in secret. They looked upon her, some crying, some sheltered in their loved-one’s arms, all of them in complete shock. He was going to turn her into a spectacle, make an example of her!

My father stood before her; tall, broad, with that dark hair cascading around his shoulders. He reeked of power. His robes were more intricate, more elaborate than they had been in mother’s rooms…he’d changed. He’d come dressed for the occasion. I wanted to rip his throat out. He glanced over at me, at the feral, fox-like sneer I gave him, and then I spotted my mother at his feet.

She clung to the base of his robes, tugging them, whispering to him, pleading with him. He kicked her away without breaking my stare.

“Get away from Thea,” I panted, as I pulled myself along the floor, my fingertips getting a grip on the stone edges.

“What was that, son?” he asked, cupping his ear.

One or two other members of the crowd joined in the chuckling.

“Get away from her!” I screamed, and slammed my hand on the floor. “She has _nothing_ to do with any of this!”

“Liar!” the High Lord shouted back, flames dancing in his eyes. “ _You_ are the true heir to this court and you sneak around, _fucking_ her!?” He spat the words, and his flames shifted to his fingers, now slowly rising… “Half-breeds have no place in the Autumn Court, boy!” He looked to the terrified crowd. “No place in the bed of _any_ of my sons!!”

“No!!”

An arc of red hot, rippling flame shot towards my beautiful Thea, and she didn’t even cower. She rose up on her knees, looked my father in the eye, and took it.

My eyes were wide. “Thea!!” I cried, and managed to break through the poison enough to jut my hand out in her direction. “ _Thea!!_ ”

The flames funnelled towards her mouth as she took a deep breath - like a dragon reversed - and then they were gone. Her eyes fell shut and the crowd gasped once again.

My mother looked horrified. My father grinned like a fool.

For a moment she looked peaceful, looked like she’d absorbed and extinguished the flames. I felt her heartbeat against my chest, felt her kisses along my jaw…felt her body beneath mine. For a moment, I felt that peace. And the poison began to ebb away.

Then her eyes opened. The fire ignited inside her, whilst she remained untouched on the outside. And that scream. _Mother_ , that scream came from the pit of her stomach and leeched out with ferocious agony. Her hands balled into fists that smoked, and her back arched. A female in the crowd bellowed in distress. Another fainted.

I was going to be sick. I wretched and wretched, but I couldn’t think about myself. I needed to get to her. With every inch I crawled, I felt the poison weaken. A non-lethal dose, it seemed. Thank the Mother.

Her wide open mouth revealed the flames on her tongue, tears trickling down her cheeks only to evaporate on her heated skin.

“Stop this, please!” I pounded my fist, and crawled forward another inch. “ _Please!!”_

With a sigh, my father clicked his fingers, and the stream of flame withdrew from her mouth and coiled in his hand. Thea’s palms slammed into the floor as she gagged and spluttered. Then she looked to me with a whisper of a smile, and I understood.

_The fires burn deep within._

The words of the nymph. Thea had known the method for one hundred and thirty years. She’d known how and when she would die. And she wasn’t afraid. She took that second to smile at me, to let me know she was all right…I couldn’t bear it.

“Take a good look, people…at the faces of deceit. Half-breed servant,” he said, pointing at Thea again, “And my ungrateful son.”

I curled my hands into fists and slowly, painfully pushed my body up off the floor. “Enough, father…please. You’ve made your p-point!”

My father gave a silent order to my brothers, and I was grabbed roughly under the arms and hoisted to my feet. Every pair of eyes in the crowd looked at me, at the holes and blood covering my shirt. Pity. Sadness. A bit of anger. Corentin and Terrell pulled me forward, closer to Thea, closer to the High Lord.

“I’ve made my _point?_ Lucien, I’m just getting started.”

“There is no reason for you to do this to her, this is a problem between you and me.”

“This was _always_ her problem!” he seethed, “ _Her kind_ know better than to mix with High Fae, let alone the son of the High Lord! _You_ , on the other hand, have never been able to pass up an opportunity with any female-”

“So punish _me_ for it!” I shouted, “Let her go and kill me instead!”

The gasps of shock from the crowd almost sucked all the air out of the vast room. They hadn’t expected to see death. Only torture I suppose. Mother above.

“Lucien. No.”

I turned to Thea as she lifted her head, her eyes brimming with tears.

“I won’t let them do this to you, my love.” My throat bobbed.

“It’s all right…I’m ready for it.”

“Silence, half-breed!” My father scoffed, “You would die for _her?_ ” He looked at her like she was dirt.

“Yes…I would.” I lifted my chin high. “Over and over again.”

“No, that is not your purpose in this life, Lucien. My darling.” She shook her head. “You are meant for so much more than this -”

My father cut her off. “What a pitiful thing you have become, my boy. My true heir.” I heard Eris cough behind me. “Your rightful place is seated on my throne one day, with your High Fae mate by your side.”

“I don’t want that!” I yelled, pulling against my brothers’ grip. They held me tighter, tugging me back. “I want Thea, and I want to be away from this place and you!”

The High Lord’s eyes went black.

“I don’t want the power and the banquets and the appeasement. I don’t want to fight in wars, or dine with males as ignorant as my brothers. I want to live in peace and quiet with the woman I love! With the woman I am going to _marry!_ ”

“Never!” Those eyes flashed with flames, vivid orange and red, the flames of hell itself. He flung his arms out, creating a band of fire before him that illuminated his almost demonic expression. “She will _never_ be fit to sit beside you; she will _never_ be good enough!” With that, he sent the flames shooting across to Thea again, infinitely more powerful than before, and she immediately screamed in pain.

I tried to lunge for her, but my knees buckled, and I dropped to the floor. “Leave her!” I shouted up at him.

Her body thrashed in agony, as the flames kept coming and coming. Her hands spasmed as the full force of my father’s power charged through her, and she fell onto her back.

“Beron, stop this!” I heard my mother shout, as he walked towards my beautiful Thea, fingers splayed. “Do not do this!”

“Father, I beg you!” I cried, and dropped my head into my hands. I couldn’t watch, I couldn’t face seeing her like this. And I hated myself for it.

Drago reached out and grabbed my hair, jerking my head back. Forcing me to watch.

The look on my father’s face, the look of excitement. He was almost salivating, as he moved closer still, hitting her with all his strength. Her screams grew louder, louder, louder, until every window pane in the hall shattered, raining glass shards down on the crowd.

“Thea!” My tears tumbled down my face. I could feel her heartbeat. That rhythm I had felt the first time we kissed. It called to me, just as her screams stopped. The flames were beginning to build up around her, covering her, overwhelming her, but still that heartbeat was steady. She was reassuring me, telling me she remembered the same memory as me. The kiss. Pure joy.

_You know, if you hadn’t stumbled upon me by the lake, I would’ve found you instead._

I struggled against the grip holding me in place, holding me down. I thrashed my head, trying to shake off Drago’s hand, but he kept me there. They all did. I had nowhere to go, no way of helping. “No,” I said to no one in particular. “Please, no…”

_I think I’m falling, Lucien._

Her heartbeat began to quicken. The fire burned brighter, higher, as he poured every last ember of his power into her. Quicker, quicker, quicker. “No, no, no, no,” I said, and pulled again at my restraints. Quicker, quicker, quicker. “No! Don’t do this! Don’t leave me! Thea!!”

Silence.

“ _NO!!!”_ I roared. Her heartbeat had stopped. I heard it. I felt it. The world was suddenly a very lonely, very empty place. Devoid of colour, of light…the light that was so fragile, yet unyielding in the face of death. She loved me with everything she had, right up to her last breath. She waited over a hundred years, just to be able to spend as many days with me.

Thea. My love. My darling. Her heartbeat had stopped.

A torrent of emotion spilled out of me, as my father dropped his hands and the flames receded. Her skin was still rippled with colour, still pearlescent. Her hair still that dark auburn that shimmered in the afternoon sun. Her eyes…eyes that looked at me with no life behind them. Still green. Still mesmerising.

My mother had her hand over her mouth, her eyes slammed shut as she cried, not just for Thea, but for her mother…for her father. For Harven, who was suddenly shoved through the crowd by a couple of sentries, screaming.

He ran and dropped down onto his knees beside his daughter’s lifeless body, and wailed like a wounded animal. He scooped her up into his lap and rocked her back and forth, holding her close. Then he looked at me. The killer of his only child.

The firekeeper’s daughter, taken by fire. I wanted to die myself.

“You…you bastard,” I seethed as I looked up at my father and took in great gulps of air through my nostrils. “You _bastard!!”_

He looked at me, then at Thea, still cradled in her father’s arms. “At least she still looks pretty, though,” he shrugged, “At least I gave you that.”

That was the final straw.

As I cried out in anguish my power erupted, igniting my entire body and healing my wounds. My brothers fell back with the blast, and I clambered to my feet. The crowd screeched, and scrambled to get as far away from me as possible.

If I was going to die, I wanted to use every last drop of my power to burn that castle to the ground. I wanted to eviscerate him. I thrust both arms out and sent a blast of fire and flame at my father so strong, so powerful, even he couldn’t repel it.

It pushed him back on his feet, as he forced a small shield up and tried to counter my attack, but as I took a step toward him, I routed around in the depths of my soul for more, more, more. I had intended on using this to get Thea and I out of this damned place, but now I would simply avenge her. The flames engulfed him, and he screamed in his effort to fend me off.  

I felt one of my brother’s lunge at me from behind, so I swirled flames around my entire body, and then blasted a pulse of flame at them all. The crowd screamed in terror, but I didn’t care. I dropped my head and glared at the High Lord of the Autumn Court, and I became fire. I was a ball of rippling flame, blasting away at everything I had ever known.

I made sure my mother and Harven had got out of the way, then tore up the very bottom of my power, throwing it at my father. I wanted him to burn. I wanted flame to kill flame, to kill the devil that had been my blood. He had taken her from me, all in the name of purity, of breeding. All in the name of spite.

“I will _never_ forgive you!” I roared over the blast. “I will _never_ be your heir, your contender to the throne, and I will _never_ set foot in this court again, for as long I live!” I shoved one last gasp of flame at him and then it… stopped.

The High Lord straightened, his breathing heavy, laboured. He was exhausted, but his robes were not even scorched.

I dropped my hands, nearly empty of power, and said with unnerving calm, “I hereby renounce my claim to the throne of the Autumn Court.”

I didn’t wait for a reply.

I turned away and walked over to where Harven had scooped Thea up in his arms and carried her away from the fight. Gently and with silent approval from him, I brushed the hair back on her forehead. I placed a kiss on her soft, cold skin and whispered through my tears, “I’m so sorry, my love. An eternity would never have been enough.”

I took a step back, holding Harven’s gaze. The gaze of a man who had aged a thousand years in a few seconds. I looked at the crowd of lesser faeries, at their faces that offered contempt, hatred even. She was dead because of me, and they would never let me forget it.

I took one last look at my mother, her spirit shattered. I hated to leave her here with these evil creatures. I hoped one day she might be able to get out as well. I felt a gentle breeze ripple my hair, her way of wishing me well, letting me know that she would always be there for me. My throat bobbed.

Then I was gone.

I winnowed to the very edge of the Autumn Court territory. To the point where the gold, orange and red leaves began to give way to vibrant green. The Spring Court.

Tamlin stood before me on the dirt path. “Lucien,” he said, relief in his voice.

“What are you doing here?” I frowned.

He held his arms out, “I have visited this spot every day for the past month.”

“They killed her,” was all I could say in response.

“I’m sorry.”

“They killed her…” The words rippled through my mind. “She’s dead. Thea is dead.”

Tamlin’s face was pale, perhaps matching mine. “I didn’t want to be right.”

“I didn’t want you to, either,” I whispered, and took a step over the border. “I have no place to go. I have no home.”

He pulled me into a hug. “This is your home. Always.”

“We never got to say goodbye.” I sobbed. I cried so many tears I wondered if I might drown in them. I wanted to. I hoped I would. Perhaps if I died now I would catch up to her on her way to whatever came next. Maybe we would keep the nymph company in the lake. Maybe we would bound through the forests as a fox and his vixen, happy and together.

But we weren’t. I opened my eyes to see the autumn colours mocking me, and so Tamlin and I turned around and walked away, leaving behind that court, that place of death.

We walked in silence, listening to the birds of the Spring Court sing their beautiful, hollow melodies. Nothing would be enjoyable again. Nobody would ever love me, or be loved by me in the same way again. No female would ever be as beautiful, as radiant and as perfect as Thea.

Turning the corner through the spring wood, a flash and a pop greeted us, the dirt billowing around it. Then another, and another.

Terrell, Aristide, and Drago.

They blocked our path, their teeth gritted, twin silver blades in their hands.

Tamlin immediately revealed his claws. “How _dare_ you set foot in my territory!”

“Apologies, Tamlin,” Drago smirked, “But we just have a little unfinished business with Lucie.” He pointed a blade at me. “Eris sends his regards, but father wouldn’t risk his _true_ heir on another hissy fit from you.”

I burned them with my stare. “Get out of here.”

They inched towards us, and twirled their knives.

Terrell sneered, “We just wanted to say we’re sorry -”

“Shut the hell up,” I growled.

“We’re sorry, but we can’t let you go.”

My eyes slid to Aristide, hatred coating my tongue.

“Renouncement or not…you’re still in line to the throne. We can’t have that.”

Without warning, a furious roar echoed through the woods from beside me as Tamlin shifted into his beast form and leaped towards Drago. His claws wide, his body enormous. Drago screamed as his knives went clattering to the ground, and his flesh was ripped from his bones. He thrashed and kicked, but the fight was completely one-sided.

I willed flame into my fingers once again, vowing in that moment to never use it again when this day was over. As Aristide and Terrell ran at me, blades raised, I wrapped my power around the metal, turning it burning hot, making them scream in agony. They held on though, gripping their blades with even more determination.

So I went for their bodies.

As Drago continued to scream, and Tamlin continued to roar, I yanked a blade from Terrell’s grasp with my power and knives clashed. Sparks of light fell around us, left, right, up, down, until I feigned a step and spun around, striking him on his body, slashing him. The blood soaked his shirt.

Aristide yelled and brought his knives down at me with sheer rage. I slashed at him with my blade, then launched a ball of flame with the other hand, engulfing his body in red hot fire. He screamed and dropped into a roll on the floor.

I glanced over my shoulder at Drago’s screams, but then Tamlin lunged at his throat. The screaming stopped, and my friend’s mouth was dripping with blood. He spat out my brother’s flesh, and that was that.

Terrell must’ve seen it too, because he came at me again, his own magic sparking and undulating. I truly was the only one of my brothers to display power. I nearly sniggered at that. At the thought of my father’s ability living and thriving within me, the one who truly hated him. One day I would laugh about it.  

We fought and fought, blade to blade, until I took a one-two step to his side, exposing his torso to me. I plunged the blade right through his heart. He fell to his knees, his eyes wide as he looked at the blade sticking out of his chest, then at me. He tried to say something, but he dropped to the side in the dirt, his life extinguished.

Aristide cried out for the two dead brothers sprawled on the ground on either side of him. He screamed in anger, and then he sprung back to his feet, panting, his magic having heeled the fire damage. Here was a brother who would one day wield the flame.

I would probably regret what I did next.

Tamlin prowled to his other side and snarled, waiting for me to strike, or give him the order to do it for me.

But I dropped my blade. Aristide’s eyes went wide.

“Get away from here, from me,” I said with lethal calm.

“What?” he scowled, and looked at his dead brothers. “You’re letting me go?”

I gave a single nod. “Tell the others what fate awaits them, if they try to destroy me over something I will _never_ want.”

I kicked the blade back towards him, and watched as he slowly picked it up.

“I won’t say it again.”

He sneered at me, at Tamlin who reciprocated with a low beast grumble. “She was never going to be your bride, Lucien.”

I screamed in despair, in anger, and sent my last embers of power shooting towards him. Towards the dusty air that was all that remained of Aristide, as he winnowed away.

I dropped my hands to my sides and stared at the bodies of my brothers through red, tear-filled eyes. Today had brought so much death. I was done with it. I looked down at my torn, bloodied shirt, and sighed.  My body ached, my heart so heavy with all that had happened. The smoke from my fire twisted and curled in front of me before finally disappearing. I wondered if I’d ever see that power again. I hoped not.

Tamlin shifted back and looked at me as he wiped the blood from his mouth. “So what do we do now?”

I glanced up. The spring breeze blew, ruffling my hair and the leaves on the trees, allowing a beam of warm sunshine to cover my face. _The light is fragile, yet unyielding_. Thea - gift of god, my love - was looking down on me. She was pushing me forward, demanding I take a step into that light. A fresh teardrop slid down my cheek.

_You are meant for so much more than this._

I would not let her sacrifice go to waste.

So I turned to Tamlin, my face wet with tears. I turned to my friend - the High Lord of the Spring Court - my only friend in the world now that Thea was gone, and bowed deeply. My voice was raw and quiet as I said, “Whatever you wish, my Lord. I am at your service.”


End file.
